Recreate 1: Redemption
by RustedFanfictions
Summary: (COMPLETELY DISCONTINUED AND UNDERGOING RECONSTRUCTION)
1. The Mistralian

_**Recreate | Season 1: Regenesis | Arc 1: Prologue | The Mistralian**_

Hey guys! It's back! Regenesis is back! Refined and ready to go! New OCs await you!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RWBY or Red vs. Blue, that belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, respectively. I do, however, own any and all OCs.

**Quote of the Chapter: **_"Vengeance is like an open wound. Do not let it control you."_

Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!

**-= *The Mistralian* =-**

Rust and Terra, both adopted, brother and sister, had just been expelled from Myst, the Combat School of Mistral. Myst is much like Signal to Vale, and like Sanctum to Vacuo. But now...now neither of them really all that angry at the situation.

The duo had had enough of that damnable school. There was enough Faunus discrimination where Rust came from, need they more?

Terra didn't have that much of a problem since she was a human, though she owed her life to him. He was the one who convinced General Ironwood to adopt her as he did to Rust.

Rust hadn't the best of times at nine years of age. He saved the General's daughter from an incoming car but...the next one...he wasn't as lucky.

The general took him in after repairing his right forearm down, lost in the second accident from that day. The two bonded, Rust's older brother moved to the combat school of Astral, Ethereal, and Rust was moved to Myst in Mistral. It was the greatest time to say the least, but immediately a year after, Rust had gotten lonely due to the general living in Atlas away from him. He convinced the general to adopt Terra and the two lived together, ate together slept in the same apartment - not in the same bed, Dust no; she would've gotten the wrong impression immediately if he had ever suggested such a thing.

Now the two, in their apartment, had finally packed up and were readying to leave the awful place.

After all the jeering, the jesting in such a school. It was atrocious (had the Amazoness heard that, she would've agreed wholeheartedly and immediately).

Even the teachers joked about Faunus while Rust was present. They encouraged it. They molded it. They made it so Rust was made fun of just so the other students could learn the place. It was needed.

"Look, Terra," he smirked as he lifted a wad of Lien to her in one hand. "Dad sent us some money for the trip to Vale. He approved it!" The smile faded. "He wasn't happy about the expulsion though..." he lit up once more. "But he wanted us out of there anyways. He wants us to attend the Vytal Festival this year!"

"You mean the one he was called to?" Terra asked. "The one where he had to bring a third of the Atlesian Army just to attend?"

"Yeah!" Rust beamed. He crushed the Lien in his hand and punched the air above. "I want to show him our skills!"

"Cool," Terra smiled. This was different. He was finally, and truthfully, happy compared to all the days they had in Myst. The two, obsessive compulsively, searched the area one more for anymore things they may have left. They weren't about to leave without all their stuff. It was all in their bags. The two smirked at each other as they left the room and went down to the lobby to check out.

There stood a man, not even in his thirties, and he was one of the few in the Kingdom of Mistral that didn't discriminate against the Faunus. He stood there with a smile as Rust approached him.

"I'll check out now," the five foot eleven Faunus said.

"Here you go," the clerk responded and handed him the checklist. Rust searched for his name for a moment before checking the _Check Out _box.

"Thanks, Vic," Rust said. "You were a great friend."

"You too, Mr. Corsa," Vic responded. "I hope to see you again."

"You as well, Vic, but I doubt we may ever meet again. We're moving to Vale."

"Heard it's mighty fun out there, especially since the Festival is up. Goodbye, Mr. Corsa."

"See ya, Vic," they smiled to each other before Rust left the building.

* * *

You see, the Kingdom of Mistral was at an all time rarity to claim Faunus as humans like the other three Kingdoms have. They had the worst time during the Great War and all of the Fanged Wars inbetween then and now. The 81st Vytal Festival was about to take place in memory of the Great War 81 years ago (the number make sense now? Good). All Rust and Terra had to do was get to the Dustport on time to get there. They refused to take a Dust Taxi due to most of the hires being ex-convicts. They wouldn't want to mess with any of them.

Rust sighed quietly, but Terra was still able to hear it.

"What's wrong, Rust?" Terra asked.

"Well," Rust said slowly, choosing his words wisely. "It's about Vic. There are so few people like him, and all we've always wanted to leave this place...but...now we're leaving and I'm regretting not getting Vic's Scroll Number so we can at least communicate."

"Hmm," Terra hummed. She didn't know how to respond to that. Maybe she should try...no...that'd be stupid. How about...no. Too overdone. She decided that she had nothing left to say other than to agree.

"True," Terra said. "But we can't control that, can we?" she let out absentmindedly.

"Yeah," he agreed. "That reminds me..."

"What're you doing?" Terra asked. She contemplated whether or not she should wonder such a thing!

"Here," he said to himself as he pulled out a tattered piece of old paper. The wrinkles and especially the yellow proved its age.

"What's that?"

"A memo from my real dad," he said with a nostalgic smile. He sighed lightly. "It's all I have left of him. I've never read it."

"What does it say?"

"Let's see..." he mumbled as he unfolded the paper.

It read _Vengeance is like an open wound. Do not let it control you._

"Hmm," Rust hummed. "I should've read this before beating Akim."

Terra burst out laughing. "Yeah! You should've! You nearly killed him!"

"That's what he gets for pointing out the obvious."

Terra than began to notice things about Rust as they both conversed. They talked, they quirked and the laughed all the way to the Dustport. _He's a bit tall for his age, _she thought. _Five foot eleven for sixteen. Then again, I'm sixteen at 5'8". I guess it's not that far off if I think about it._

They began to walk down a light hill, barely coming down during the fine evening. The brick houses lined up on their left and right. To their left was the city they were going slightly underneath. The city itself was raised about half a mile on cobblestone all the way up. The road they were on was currently the only access road down. About a hundred to two hundred yards from where they walked, was the right turn they would take to the grounds below. You could say they were on a massive plateau. The way they were going being the original ground, the way they came from being the higher ground.

Rust and Terra have never been as far as the turn in the access road nor have they ever taken a look at the Dustport. The second they turned the corners, their jaws both hit the road.

"Why did we never come here before?" Terra asked, still surprised as Rust moved on.

"I don't know, don't ask me," he said as he raced down the hill.

"Hey!" Terra called. "Don't leave me!" she ran after him.

Down at the bottom of the ramp lay the white colored Dustport with planes coming in and out of the play. The large bluish windows contrasting deeply with the white exterior. All around the Dustport, however, is the most beautiful landscape they have ever seen. Even the pictures in the textbooks never really was better than this. The landscape, as large as it was, was easily three times as large as the Dustport and it made the Dustport look fancy.

Finally, Rust stopped at the bottom of the hill, Terra with him. He stared out onto the horizon, looking at the sun in the eye. Terra noticed this.

Rust always could understand people better than anyone, even if a few he didn't understand at all. He always loved to figure things out. To know what was happening. And as much as stargazing was beautiful, he'd always make the two late for something even if the punishment was extra work. He defended his lateness by saying that it got them into passive shape. Where they would just be told to do it without having to do it own their own.

Despite his intentions, it was just plain lazy. And he even admitted it to her once.

Rust looked out to the horizon, and Terra followed his eye. There, lay the sun - slowly, ever so slowly - moving it's way down past the dark horizon. The mirage of wavy lines between the orange sun and the black horizon undulated next to each other. As the sun fell, so did the yellow, the orange and the red in the sky. She could barely see the moon - Rust probably could see it clearly day or night due to his night vision - and the purple and blackness surrounded it in its embrace. The cracked moon may not have liked it, but it was happy enough to just be able to shine down onto Remnant.

The moon, crackled to the core, shined brightly. People couldn't tell: was it brighter or duller than the sun. Rust would like to think it the former, as well as she did. The moon is much like them. Forced to orphanages, forced to be adopted. Forced...everything!

The moon was forced to become what it is, whatever had caused it being that way. It's crackled heart in the center continued to endure, much like Rust and Terra had been. Abused, broken, defeated. Those were the words that once labeled them. Now, it's just endurance. Endurance and Victory.

Rust began moving away again, newfound determination running through his veins. If he couldn't figure something out, he'd use that as confidence to figure something out. And the sun and the moon are the two biggest things he hadn't figured out. "Let's go, Terra," said Rust. He used the sun and moon as confidence to figure everything else out. "I don't want to be late."

Terra snickered. He was always like that. Making the two late by stargazing and then telling her that she'd be late. "Sure, Rust," she said kindly.

* * *

The Dustplane was halted nicely in awaiting their showing up. They flustered at the angered attention of the other passengers of the Dust plane for being ten minutes late, but immediately after the two were seated, the plane took to the lanes to take off.

It had been three hours, and now they had finally left past the seas of Mistral and into the Kingdom of Vacuo. Terra had taken the window seat thanks to the niceness of Rust. She watched the lights in the town to appear and reappear as they passed hundreds and hundreds of homes. Then the Vacuonian Wall. And then, the Vacuonian Desert. The sandy plains rolled hill over hill, ruin over ruin. She spotted the Pyramids of Azig from before the Great War. Two shorter Pyramids were overshadowed by the tallest. She considered society to be the larger of the three, Rust and Terra the other two.

She began remembering her past. Rust had been so nice to her back then. If she had to be honest with herself, the blood in her veins from the day she was adopted forward quickened. She was flustered, surprised even falling for-

_No, Terra,_ she thought. _Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!_ she rung in her head.

She slumped down in her seat, pushing her hips forward so she could sleep. Just as she shut her eyes, she quickly reopened them, seeing Rust drape her in a blanket.

"Thank you," she muttered, pulling it up past her heated cheeks.

"Your welcome," he responded before she went to sleep with a smile.

**-= *End of Chapter 1* =-**

Hey guys! I'm sorry it's so short! But! This is just the prologue arc, so calm down!

No Omakes, sorry! At least, no yet!

Next prologue has a new OC from a special someone.

Not my special someone, or at least I don't think of her that way.

I'm going to shut up now, and give her credit for her character next chapter, so anyway.

Happy writing.

Now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!


	2. The Escapist

**_Recreate | Season 1: Regenesis | Arc 1: Prologue | Chapter 2: The Escapsit_**

Hey guys! I'm back again. And today is the second chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RWBY or Red vs. Blue, that belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, respectively. I do however, own any and all OCs as well as twisted plot. But today, this OC in this chapter belongs to Alana Cassileni on Google+. We were RPing together on a RWBY community, and we just so happened to both be Fanfiction writers and she said I could use her character as an OC here. Now, enough of my drabbling!

**Quote of the Chapter: **_"Find the White Snow, and tell her 'Hunting for Snow!'"_

Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!

**-= *The Escapist* =-**

For the entire time Lira had been a captive of these gang members, these Blitz Creed people, all she has ever heard about the White Fang about how radical they were about wanting rights in Remnant. The rights to be equal with humans and how many times the humans have refused them. She felt a pity for them. A pity.

But she also held anger on how she learned that the day she was kidnapped was one of the last orders the White Fang had given them before pulling out of their group. The way they executed it was not what the leader wanted, but he ordered it anyways and killed her people.

Her people lived in a peaceful village. They made fun and games by killing Grimm and dances. Oh, how she loved dancing. The day they found out that dancing linked directly to her Aura, they were so ecstatic, they basically called her Aura _Dance._ And, albeit she didn't think it fit, it stuck too well for her to change the name.

But not only did the White Fang kill her people, but they also have stolen from the rich, they have also killed the poor and have even destroyed anything concerning a human just for those rights. Radical? Maybe. Overdone? That's just a lowly understatement. She droned on and on in her mind as the fight began below and above, were she and the others were, watching and banging their metal against the bars.

But now, she was desperate. Not once did she resist back then, knowing that their training would become useful to her. She listened to them, and they trained her like she was one of them anyways. They never knew that she was as rebellious as she was. She waited and waited for the White Fang members to find the prisoners. The cages. All the cages had people constantly banging on them cheering on the White Fang below. The White Fang had been fighting and fighting. They were fighting for something. And they would not stop to get it.

All of a sudden, a burly Faunus yelled "Find the prisoners! We must free them!"

A jolt of joy ran through her veins and she smiled. Finally, she would be escaping today. She felt so dramatic that she wanted to call herself The Escapist, but that wouldn't work considering she's just Lira.

She spun on her heels to find her empty Ballistae - her bladed fan - as she liked to call it. Blade would fire from the collapsible fan, and she was missing her sharp blades right about now.

Made by Ebony Dust directly, her blades were quite vorpal. They could cut through most metals, especially the bars to the cage she sat in. She pouted and sat down thinking and waiting. _How long is it taking them? I'm getting a little bored._

Just then, one of the more kinder Blitz Creed members ran up to her, blades in hand. She wanted to yell, wanted to scream for the White Fang's attention, but he did something most of their members wouldn't do.

He threw her the blades.

"Lira Syrris," he spoke quietly to her, but enough for her to hear. "Consider this help. I hope to see you again if I do not die. Note that I never wanted to become part of that village looting session," he said with genuine sorrow. He was quite for a moment before sighing. "Get to Vale City in the Valen Kingdom. They should hospitalize you at Beacon Academy even if you're fifteen. Take this," he lightly tossed a few tickets tot he floor of the cage. "This should get you to the Dustport, and into the school. Remember to do the tournament. Goodbye."

He ran off, but he could hear him still yelling at her. "Find the White Snow and say_ 'Hunting for Snow!'"_

Then he was gone.

She took all of the information together as the White Fang neared. She needed to to make a decision and fast.

White Snow? Hunting? The White Fang is down there to help us, but the way they're fighting. It's...brutal..." she thought. She wanted to reason with herself that she should just stay, but after each passing moment, it became harder and harder to discard the idea they may be fighting for another reason. Maybe I should just listen... she gave up. But, she thought. I'm not going to get myself caught in a yukata, now am I?

She stripped down completely from her red dress and folded it nicely in her arms. It was very thin compared to other fabrics. She was lucky it was a dark red rather than transparent white or something. She put down the dress and stacked all the tickets he had given her, as well as her vorpal blades, and stuck them up on the cabinet with the other things. She ripped open the cabinet drawer with ease and removed jeans and a red tee. This should be enough, she thought.

She slid on the jeans. They fit surprisingly well. Did the Blitz Creed members decide to check her size in the middle of the night? She never wore jeans before. Hmm, she thought. Maybe it was that guy that helped me.

"Hurry, my friends!" the burly Faunus encouraged his men. "We must find them!"

She slid buttoned the jeans and pulled up the zipper. Jeez, guys are picky when it comes to jeans.

"Come on! They're up a few levels!" he yelled.

She hurried with the tee, not even worrying about undergarments. The color is dark enough, at least, she reasoned. She didn't need to turn back and get other things on, she needed to hurry. And fast. They were on the second level and rising to the third. She needed to get out and fast.

"One more floor, my friends! Comrades! We have come to free you!"

She stocked all of the tickets in both of her pockets and restocked Ballistae. She hurriedly danced a little to encase her blades in Fire Dust. Noticing it would not ignite, she danced once more to get the Red Ignition Dust for it.

_You know,_ she thought to herself._ I wonder what makes Explosive Dust._

Little did she know that she would one day have her answer.

Her glowing vorpal blades cut through the bars with effort. She placed it up to the top of the bar and it heated up immediately, turning into a dark orange. She pulled and pulled against the hard, cold metal, before it finally gave way. Her vorpal blade quickly snapped to the next bar as she had pulling with such a strong force. You are not to underestimate the strength of a female protagonist.

This repeated multiple times. And, for once in her entire seven years of captivity - seven years! - she actually thanked her captors for having such tenacity. Their second floor was practically made for an invasion, and it held the White Fang at bay. She needed to get out.

"Hurry!" the Faunus yelled. "We need them now!"

She noticed a reinvigoration in strength for the Faunus below and they were advancing down the wide hallway below.

Since the bars were only vertical with no horizontal ones, she immediately began work with the next bars. Each one nearly hit her as they fell back and she immediately started with the next bars.

"Come on, come on," she encouraged herself. "Let's do this."

She was slightly happy for her cage being one of the few in a dark corner and none of the others in their cages saw what she was doing. "Ugh!" she groaned as she snapped to the next one. Her arms began to feel sore. Not once in her life, not a single push up, or a bar pull up, has hurt her this much. She was putting all of her strength into it, if not already over doing it.

The last bar.

_Snap! _

"There!" she yelled as she hit all too hard through it. It went flying across the floor and into the light where the others could see.

The other prisoners.

"Red is escaping!"

"Dammit," she cursed. Both for being discovered and her notorious nickname.

"How?!" another shouted.

"Someone gave her her vorpal blades!" another yelled. "I swear I saw the exchange!"

Then the door exploded and she bolted behind a dark and shady crate behind everything that was happening. The prisoners completely forgot about her existence and looked on to the door. Half of them afriad, the other half overly excitable for their long awaited freedom.

The burly Faunus walked in. His mask overshadowing all the others. It was full face compared to the top half others. It was gray instead of white. And it was jutting out in certain areas were red markings would be. His next words was all he needed to say.

"Free them! Free them for us!"

_So that's what they wanted,_ she thought as she rounded a corner. _Not just to free us, but to bolster their ranks._

"Some of them are humans, Lieutenant," a lowly White Fang member told him.

The Lieutenant simply told him "Take them in anyway. They'd be happy to work for us in return for being freed."

He nodded and scurried off behind the smokey door to inform his men. While he was in the middle of that, the Lieutenant stepped up.

"Humans and Faunus!" he yelled. "Today I free you and in exchange," he continued as the Faunus stormed in and began freeing them one by one. "I only ask for your loyalty. I only ask for those who would fight for the rights of the Faunus. To let us be free from the Kingdoms' turmoil."

The men roared in approval, the women quietly clanked cups against their cage bars in their own way of approval. Some kind of ritual, Lira supposed.

"Will you stand and fight alongside brethren who are all but eager for freedom?" he asked loudly, getting scattered approvals and 'yes's.'

"Will you fight for true freedom?" he asked mysteriously. Instead of roaring, they no were highly confused. "You sit and stand here in cages," he continued. "And you think us merely opening them is going to free you?"

Murmurs erupted.

"Fighting is freedom," he said loudly, despite it actually being a light speak. "I, Lieutenant Crudus, will show you a cruel world. And you," he pointed around in emphasis. "Must fight them."

"You see," he went further as people began to understand him. "The Kingdoms call me Bane for a reason, and that reason, is that I am the Bane to their very lives. As you will become too, if you join us."

"Crudus, cut the speech! We have three mikes!" another Faunus yelled from the room.

"Will you be lead by the White Fang?" he asked, acknowledging the other Faunus. Everyone yelled yes simultaneously. Had she not been approached by the other gang member, she would have too. "Will you follow us on our journey to rule not only the Kingdoms, but all of Remnant?!" he bellowed. Another wave of yes's. "Then let us go!" he yelled before turning heel and leaving the praise he received.

"Come with me," a voice whispered from behind. She wanted to gasp but knew the voice. It was one of her friends. No one said their names. Ever. But she followed him into an even darker corner of the area where she could barely make out his features. There the vent was in the darkened wall, 2 by 2 feet long.

"Are you going to be able to fit," she asked as he removed it.

He looked like he hesitated. "Yeah, yeah, sure," he said as he motioned her in. "Left twice and once to the right. I'll be right behind you," he said as she crawled into the vent.

The second she was three feet in, the vent was shut behind her.

"Hey!" she called to him quietly. "I thought you were coming-"

He cut her off. "I promised someone I would get you out of here. Your father is going to be proud! Now get to Beacon Academy! Remember: Hunting for Snow! And for your trust, I'm Qrow Branwen!"

How did he know the memo the other guy told her to say from earlier?

"Hey, you!" called a White Fang member. "Come on."

His voice was different. His clothes were darker, she could feel it. This man was different from the other. _Partners, maybe?_

"I'm going, I'm going," he looked to the vent once more before he was pulled away.

She couldn't let him leave. She needed to know. She wanted to know what was going on. But she couldn't do anything as he was dragged away.

"No..." Lira let out before crawling through the vent. Left, left, right, Qrow said. And she did as she was told, as she had for the past seven years. She was eight when she lost everyone she knew, dead. And now Qrow said that her father _is _going to be proud if she makes it out.

Does that mean, after all these years, he was alive? She was a little ecstatic as she turned the first corner, reinvigorated herself and heaved herself forward.

_But does he remember me?_ she thought to herself. _Does he know the failure I've become?_ she contemplated further as she turned left the second time, losing a little confidence

_Or more importantly,_ she continued in her mind. _Why hasn't he helped me thus far? _She turned right to a slightly lit vent opening.

If she ever finds a trace of him, she'll find him, and beat him until he tells her why he didn't help her in the past seven years.

With that determination, she pushed forward and finally, she stepped out of her comfort zone, and pushed the vent. This veil. This obstacle that was blocking her way to freedom.

She finally became frustrated and cut through the vent, and pushed open the light metal bars.

The second she jumped out, she was blinded by the bright sun. She was surprised to see the sun again. She had been stuck inside and never wanted to see this place again.

"Let's get moving," she ordered herself. If she's going to be taking orders again, it has to be her. No one else. Not unless she builds up enough trust for certain people.

With that, she ran off the three story, multi-building complex. There were many buildings, between one and threes stories tall. She jumped off a two-story building's roof and began running and running and running on the one-story roofs until she finally climbed down a few ladders.

This forest was annoying her right about now. She was about two seconds from killing the bird on her right...or was it left? Her hearing wasn't all that great ever since she was forced to blacksmith a bunch of weapons back there. The forest was large and a brutal walk. The leaves were tinted with a light blue as they rustled left and right. The Ocean Forest had its name for a reason.

However, in contrast to the blue leaves and grass, were the stones that were sometimes scattered about the place, with the bark still its light brown plastered onto the trees. The branches, their own iteration of brown. In the light gray gravel beneath her feet...beneath the blue grass...she walked and the ground crunched in unison. Proving to her that she could synchronize with anything.

She means, like, who couldn't? She synchronized with that Qrow guy back there; immediately understanding him, doing what he said. His voice made him sound like somewhere deep in his thirties. Not too far, not too close. _Maybe 35 or 36?_ she guessed.

She had synchronized with a few other prisoners who were forced in a two versus two battle, and the winning two had to fight each other. She won almost all of them, and got her tail whipped every time, but she endured most of their problems.

If she had to be honest with herself, she'd had liked one on one had the circumstances been different. _Maybe at this Beacon place, I can one on one someone rather that what I've heard about A.I.s._

That was her heightened determination now. She began a light jog in the forest._ First person I do a one on one with, I'll thank in the process._

_But if he or she breaks my blades or anything in the process, so help me God, I will make them make it up to me._

_Well, they don't know how to make my Ebony Blades,_ she lost confidence. _Oh, whatever. I'll teach it to them._

If she had her geography down, she should be somewhere in Mistral City, just outside of Myst Academy.

There was a blipping sound coming from her pocket and she pulled out the thickets of tickets. That is, if it was a ticket. It was a white square, with a not-so-subtle indented line in the middle with a green-glowing diamond. She clicked it and it opened. She nearly dropped it had it not been for her hands.

She looked at it. It was a Scroll. She slapped her head in frustration. "I'm such an idiot!"

She looked at the screen and went to the notification folder and found a map link there. As she clicked it, a new window came up and showed her a map of the area. She assumed the red dot with her name plastered to the side of it was her position. She tried moving around a little.

Different from standard maps, she didn't move, but the landscape moved past her. She understood immediately.

It was a military map.

And at that, a Valen Army emblem stood at the top right corner of the window, proving her assumption. "Hmm," she hummed. "So Qrow is in the Valen Military," she smirked. "Won't be hard to find."

With that, she ran in the direction of the green arrow in which she assumed was the Dustport.

She'd make it on time.

* * *

As she ran on the Myst Plains, she noticed the sun slowly cascading down behind her. The undulating wavy lines of a mirage sifting together with the horizon of Remnant. It was beautiful to say the least, and she would love to talk to anyone who thought the same.

Because obviously the Blitz Creed didn't like it.

She continued on her way, and made it into the large facility. She was surprised, and her eyes glittered at every light, quirk and clean place she could find in that Dustport.

Okay, maybe she was just a little ecstatic for being out of the Dust-awful building.

When she saw a few of the students that were transferring from school to school via Dustplane, she went a little crazier and began looking at people's weapons. Especially making conversations between each other.

It got really, really awkward a few times when people asked her what school she went to, and she decided it would be best to divert the conversation to an instant end somehow.

"Phew," she sighed. "I shouldn't strike anymore conversations from now on..."

Finally she made it, passed the tests to get on the Dustplane and couldn't help but notice that they were about eight or nine minutes late, waiting for someone.

She sat down in her seat awkwardly from all the glares she was getting for being late. As long as it wasn't because of the blue leaves she plucked out of her shirt, she'd be fine with their glares. She checked once more by slamming her hands around her body - sure not to make a slapping noise in the process - and sighed heavily for not having anymore stuff in her shirt. She moved aside her shiny black hair and pulled a two red ribbons out of her pockets, and put her hair up in pig tails.

She sighed again, W_hat are we waiting for?! _she thought impatiently in her mind. She just wanted to get out of Mistral and Fast. She had enough of this place as it is.

Finally, less than a minute later, an orange haired Faunus with cat ears and a human girl with light teal hair made their way to the seats behind her and sat down.

"Sorry for making us late for something again, Terra," the boy said.

"You better be," this girl known as Terra giggled playfully with the boy.

What Lira didn't know, was that she would be getting along very well with those two.

**-= *End of Chapter 2* =-**

I am going to shut up now.

Thank you for letting me use your OC, Alana! ^_^

I would like to make an announcement. There were a few references in this chapter, and I'd like people to point them out to me in reviews. I will put up your name, if you get it right, in the beginning of the next Chapter! Up to yall, have fun. Oh, and about the reviews, if they're not about references or random comments, I'd like for them to be positive critiques. I can't do anything if they're all negative!

And now, let the next Fanfiction begin!


	3. The Arc

_**Recreate | Season 1: Regenesis | Arc 1: Prologue**_

Hey guys! Got some more Recreate for you!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RWBY or Red vs. Blue, that belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, respectively. I do, however, own any and all OCs as well as twisted plot/Canon.

**Quote of the Chapter: **_"No, you're going to kick my ass, and that'll be that."_

Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!

**-= *The Arc* =-**

Joan wanted to do exactly as her cousin, Jaune Arc, did. She really wanted to join Beacon. And since she's at the required age of 17 - while Jaune is 18 now - she can finally go! There's just one problem.

Getting around her parents.

Now, Jacques and Isabelle d'Arcuze weren't as bad as Jack and Lilly Arc, but they certainly weren't going to let their only daughter to do anything stupid. That includes going to Beacon.

She had a few skills, maybe enough to fight her seven brothers (maybe even all at once) and still win. She also has learned how to control her Semblance way before Jaune could. If she remembered correctly, he sent her a text via Scroll telling her how he got into Beacon. Sounded like one big gushy romance-level story to her. _He got to be partners with Pyrrha Nikos?! Four-way Champion of the Mistralian Tournament?! That's insane!_ she used to think.

She even believed it wasn't exactly possible. That was, until this Yang girl got the same number, confirmed that she was a friend of Jaune, and sent her videos of the two fighting on a rooftop. And oh, how she wanted to laugh at him for being so dense. Pyrrha was doing this because she really liked him and he hadn't a clue.

She noted on her Scroll to tease him to no end with the Amazoness.

She had gone to the basement, the lowest one, right into the Great Armory of the d'Arcuzes. She stole some armor like Jaune did, but was more careful for certain types of wear. Of course, to copy Jaune, she had to get that chestplate that only covered the top half of the torso. She wasn't satisfied; so she also got a leather corset. Much like she got the leather corset, she also got leather gauntlets to cover from the tips of her fingers all the way to just underneath the shoulder armor she donned. She didn't believe she needed protection for her legs.

Underneath said armor, she wore a signature hoodie - like Jaune (she wanted to tease him as much as possible) - which was white on the outside, but magenta on the inside. She wore jeans and leather boots as a good finish. She believed that with her skills, she'd have to have the absolute flexibility in the legs. It's just her technique. She even grabbed her father's prized possession.

His greatest sword and shielth. Ill-named, but Blue Mortem would be enough.

It was a near replica to Jaune's Crocea Mors, just the two arcs on the shielth were a dark blue instead._ Azure,_ she liked to call it.

She went up a few basement floors and took scattered Lien from the floors from the party the other day. Her father still hadn't cleaned their mess yet, so the money was practically free.

"Seven hundred, eight hundred, nine...a thousand and fifty...four? Yeah," she mumbled to herself. "I think that should be enough..."

She escaped the confines of her home at dawn, right before her parents would awaken and made it down to the Dustdock. She bought some nausea-killers before getting on the Dustship. She remembered a doctor telling her that nausea-killers is just a pain-killer for the stomach. _"It keeps you from throwing up as much,"_ he said.

Little did she heed the words. _"...as much."_

* * *

For the tenth time she threw up into the sink of the bathroom she stood in. She let her head dangle down in the sink just in case if more of that bile decided to churn up her throat. She let out a few deep breaths.

"All passengers," came the announcer. "We would like you to refrain from moving too much about the cabin during descent, like earlier during ascent," she informed. "These Dustships, I must reiterate, are brand new technology. Just because you can move around during ascent and descent doesn't mean there may be a few wrongs during those times. Please report any unusual things happening whilst the Dustship lands. Thank you."

"Sure," sighed Joan. She stood up straight and looked at herself in the mirror. Her shiny blonde hair flowed freely behind her as she stared into her ocean blue eyes. She was the only one with ocean blue, as others were cerulean or at least even cyan. Why was she the only d'Arcuze with motion sickness, she did not know. Her seven brothers would probably kill her on a Dustplane-sorry, _Dustship_ with affliction of motion sickness. She sighed once more as she took hold on the mirror with her freckles spread about her cheeks and cheekbones. Her head was a little bit egg-shaped, with a lax jaw accompanying it. She blinked a few times as the shine in her eye warded off the dullness prior.

"I'm going to do this," she said with a smirk. As the ship lurched forward, however, she threw up her early-day snack into the sink once more and sighed heavily with a slight moan. "Whyyyy~?!" she groaned. "Throwing up is so annoying..." she said as she began to wash out her mouth. After that grueling experience, she tied her hair into a light braid and threw it over her right torso. Now, all it did was lay on the opposite side of her heart.

She felt the light bump the ship created as it landed on the Dustdock. Apparently, this ship was to be the only ship there. All the others were the standard Dustplanes.

She pushed herself to her limit just to get off the ship in general and finally made it. "Finally..." she sighed aloud and pushed her head up to the sky. "Finally, back to Vale."

She loved this city during the Vytal Festival, and was glad she chose this time rather than another. She got to watch the tournament, but wouldn't mind winning an extra 500 Lien for just attending. Well, maybe she just wanted the 5k at the end, she didn't know. She smirked and walked the walk all the way to the counter in the center of the room.

The room stood tall with its ceiling. In the center, a large square really, had no ceiling for ten floors and ended with a skylight. In that center was once a kitchen, removed for people to sign up for the Vytal Competition literally the next day. Since there was no late forms, she decided to sign up and stood in a line of about seven or eight people. Since most of them wore clothes she deemed normal, she noticed only three of them.

One was an orange-haired cat Faunus with cute little kitty ears sticking out of his head. She giggled a little as she noticed him sticking his orange tail up his shirt and most likely wrapping it around himself. He signed up and she couldn't help but notice his unusual wear deciding to look bad against his hair. She changed her opinion immediately as he turned around. Orange orbs for eyes and all, it no longer seemed wrong. They almost glowed, which made it look even more normal, she presumed. She liked those eyes, and hoped to fight them later on in the tournament.

Noticing his movement towards her, she thought he was probably going to beat her for the earlier giggle or something, only for a teal haired girl - the second person she really noticed - to stand up in front of him. He smiled to her in a brotherly way, even if they looked completely different. _Adopted, perhaps?_ she wondered.

The third figure she noticed wore a hastily donned red tee with blue jeans. She didn't wear any shoes. Joan eyed her skeptically as she signed up on the sheet of paper at the counter. "Hmm," she thought aloud. "Was she running about the ship or something?" She noticed the faintest blue grass sticking to her.

_From the Ocean Forest?!_ she yelled in her mind. _That place is filled with gangs and thieves! Did she escape?!_ she wondered. _Or is she one of them?_

She noted to make sure she found out later.

She finally stepped up to sign up and wrote her name down. _Joan d'Arcuze._

She picked up a tabloid on the desk that said something about an establishment meant only for the non-Academic tournament - which she made sure she was in, by the way. She walked out of the Dustdock reading all of the new things. From boats to ships, there probably wasn't anything she didn't know about other than the way around town and the way to this establishment she read about.

The establishment was free for the non-Academic contestants on the last day. Since tomorrow was the tournament itself, she wanted to make it there. On the Valen clock to her right, it was around noon, so she decided to go on ahead and make fun around town.

Oh, how she passed a dozen shops before actually entering one and buying something for compensation. She made sure to keep track of her money and only lost 50 Lien the entire trip. One shop she entered was called The Ferry of Charon. It seemed ominous, but the man inside was very considering, really.

"Would you like a copy?" asked the cashier, noticing she was eyeing a book on Dust.

Her gauntlet was inlaid with purple and blackened Dust. She had no idea about them, and wished to know.

"Uh," she stuttered. "Y-yes, please."

"Please do not stutter, Miss d'Arcuze," she froze at the mentioning of the name. "Here you go," he scanned the book.

"H-how do you know my name?" she raised a brow as she took the bag containing the book.

"Let's just say I was a friend of your father in one of the Fanged Wars," he said mysteriously. "I'd recognize his kin anywhere."

She let out a sigh of relief to know a friend of her father's. But how could she be so sure? "Say," she began. "If you're a friend of my father's, what's your name and rank?" It was a little curt, but she was really - like, really - cautious right now.

"General Ignem Farrum Corsa, at your service," he bowed before handing her the bag. "Now, if you don't mind, please do not mention my existence to anyone. Especially two boys at the name of Rust and Ryuu. I wouldn't like them knowing of my life just yet."

"Why?" she asked angrily. "Why would you want to obscure your life from them?"

"They believe me dead," he said rather sadly. "I want to keep it that way until I believe they are ready to handle the information."

She glared at him, but he remained unfazed. This was a man of war, and she wasn't about to make him break down in tears from a mere glare.

"You have the same glares your father did," he actually shivered. "Scared the living Dust outta me," he sighed. "Now, you go keep my life a secret from my sons and I'll make sure ol' Jacques doesn't find out you ran away to Beacon, you understand?"

She had to back down. She'd already gone this far, no way was her father going to find out less than 24 hours later!

"Yes, sir," she bowed her head in defeat.

"Hey," he got her attention. "Lighten up, will you? I don't want you getting all drowsy on me before your first proper tournament. Go tell Jaune _'The Broker'_ said hi, alright?" he smiled now. But he also ushered her out "Now, get out, get out! You have a tournament to ready for!"

"Alright, alright," she seethed, but couldn't help but let out a light giggle as she was pushed out of the building.

"Now you go read about that Dust in your gauntlet there so you don't destroy anything. Search for Void Dust. And for confidentiality, this store is sponsored by the Schnee Dust Company. That'll give you a lot of info. Now go, go! The establishment you might wanna go to is a few blocks down this very street. Tell Marion I said hi!" he slammed the door shut and retreated to behind the register to help with other customers.

She walked down the street she was told to go on before stopping some ten minutes later.

"What?"

* * *

She entered the building at 5 pm. "Hello?" she called into the building, noticing a door on the other side of the wide hall immediately. Pushing the door further, she noticed a woman in a red garb, her jet black hair flowing aimlessly behind her.

She looked up from her work. "Hello, ma'am," she said. "Are you here for the tournament tomorrow?"

"Yes," Joan said sheepishly. "Here," she handed the document.

"Joan d'Arcuze?" she asked. Joan nodded. "I had no idea your father would actually allow you here, I'm sorry..."

"Please don't tell him," Joan said quickly. "I...I went without permission." _Half truth, really,_ Joan thought. _The other half is the fake transcripts._

"Really?" she tilted her head. "I won't say anything then. Welcome to the New Triarchy!" she yelled with flare. "This place is funded by the three highest companies today," she lightly noted aloud.

Joan's eyes widened. "The Schnee Dust Company, Redwood Foundation _and _the Moonstone Corporation?!"

"Yes," she said. "My name is Mrs. Moonstone, but please call me Marion," she smiled. "I'm the wife of the head of the Moonstone Corporation!"

"W-wow..." she said. She didn't need the three largest companies in the world to tell her family anything of her problems.

"Alright, then, Joan," she smiled. "Please, follow me."

She opened the mahogany door that Joan had first noticed walking in and she saw a sight she didn't mean to notice either.

There was the longest table she'd ever seen. Three times the size of the Great Table in the mansion she lived in as well as being able to hold about 50 people on either side. It wasn't full, but the table was.

Donned on the table was the largest stack of meat ever, veggies on the side, junk food on the other. She immediately ran around the corner, sat down, and started eating the junk food.

"Mmm," she hummed. "I love these Dust chips!"

"Did you hear the rumors?" one of the boys asked on the other side of the table. "They're Miss Moonstone's secret recipe into that, they did!"

Marion blushed. "Hehe," she scratched the back of her head. "Maybe..."

Every contestant _Ooooooooh'd_ at the table, with a chorus of laughter soon following.

Joan smiled. She had no idea how fun these guys really were, but quickly remembered that she'd be fighting at least a few of them soon. Her smiled faded as she gnawed on the flesh of a not-so-expecting chicken leg. At least she didn't have to ride another one of those Dustdamned Dustships, or Dustplanes, whichever...

Oh, how she was so wrong...

* * *

"Oh, my Dust, I can't believe my bestie is fighting in the competition with me!"

"Regalia...please...stop..." Joan groaned. She couldn't take this much longer, and even if she loved the color blue, she would never want to become it from lack of oxygen.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Regalia yelled. "When Mars's mother told me you were here, I was so ecstatic!"

"Regalia, it's nothing, really," Joan tried to reassure her as she pushed her away and looked her dead in her light brown irises. "I'm okay."

"But the Non-Academic Vytal Festival Competition?! Just...whoo-aaah!" she yelled as she crushed her in a hug again. "It's going to be so freaking fun!"

"No, you're going to kick my ass, and that'll be that," Joan said kindly. "I'll get my 500 and leave."

"Oh, whatever, Joan," Regalia finally pulled back. "You'll win for sure. You beat me in my own tournament with my own rules. It was supposed to be unbeatable, but you won it!"

"I'm a commandeering freak," Joan said. "Not a one on one finalist."

Regalia gave a small lop sided smile with skeptical eyes.

"Oh, yeah," Joan realized as she got out of bed in her pajamas - thick gray sweat pants that dragged three or four inches behind her, and a simple azure tee. "I need to tell Marion something."

"I'll get her," Regalia said, climbing out of her bed in her light brown onesie, with the Redwood Foundation symbol on it, of course.

As Regalia left, Joan sighed and looked herself in the mirror. She propped herself up on her hands on the dresser and looked at her self with melancholy. She just left her whole family in light of just one family member, and he was an Arc, not one of the d'Arcuzes! What was she thinking?! She left because she was tired of being the only female other than her mother, tired of the old friends who all they do is make fun of her now, tired of it all. Now she would go an make new friends, new skills, new techniques, and definitely a better name.

She was made fun of for being the only female in her siblings. Her brothers would defend her, sure, but that didn't mean the talking behind her back stopped.

It nearly ended as she began to become a tomboy as a result. She wore jeans instead of skirts; tees instead of dresses. She fought more often; danced less. She commanded more often; sung less. Sure she still had those lesser abilities, but they were all about rusted by now.

She'd get them back eventually.

First she had to find her cousin; then she had to become friends with his; and then she had to make her own. _Or was the third one second and the second third? Or-you know what? Never mind._

The door opened. "Hello?" called Marion. "Did you need me, Joan?"

"Yes," Joan said, shutting the door behind her and locking it. Marion sat on her bed, waiting for the reasoning she was pulled over to Joan's room.

"Some guy called General Corsa wanted to say hi...he owns a shop down the street called The Ferry of Charon," Joan explained.

"Oh, Ignem, you idiot," she rubbed her eyes while mumbling. "You confide too well in people..." Joan could hear her all too well, but didn't point out.

"Well, that's pretty much all I wanted to say..." Joan said, raising a brow. Marion noticed Joan's attention span was larger than expected, but didn't point it out either. They shook hands and Marion left with her parting words.

"Thank you, Joan," she smiled. "Now get ready. The tournament starts in a few hours, and you're going to need to practice!"

Joan sighed after the door shut. "Ugh, more work."

She went to work shimmying her clothes off and slipping into her combat uniform. She smirked now. She donned her family armor after noticing a name etched into the inside of it: _Vivus Purpura._

"Living Purple," she repeated. "That works," she giggled. She loved how dramatic her father could be when it came to Forgotten Era Latin. He was infatuated with FE language.

Most if it would work, anyways.

**-= *End of Chapter 3* =-**

Thank you all for reading chapter 3! Hope you all have a fun time!

**Disclaimer: **Joan d'Arcuze was inspired by Reveriesky's work on Deviantart! His fanart of a genderbent JNPR sent me flying with awesome ideas! And Joan was one of them. And if any of you are wondering about the 'uze' part of d'Arcuze, it was a mild attempt at mixing Azure and d'Arc together!

The Prologue Arc is complete! How great is that crap!

Now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!


	4. Original Fights

_**Recreate | Season 1: Regenesis | Arc 2: The Tournament**_

Hey guys! Next Arc right 'ere! The Tournament, how dramatic! *sarcasm*

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RWBY or Red vs. Blue, they belong to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, respectively. I do, however, own any and all OCs as well as twisted plot/Canon.

**Quote of the Chapter: **_"This is so stupid."_

Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!

**-= *Original Fights* =-**

It had been three hours since Rust woke up and he was still groggy. Dragged - quite literally - by Terra, he was still able to make it from place to place. With that, he lazily checked if he was ready. After training with Terra, life would be pretty hard. Especially if you have no weapon.

Myst did not allow him to take the weapon he borrowed from them with him. So, he was weaponless. He didn't have enough money to buy any simple classic weapon, or even the standard cheap ones. Over three thousand Lien, and he'd already spent most of their money.

"Rust," Terra said as she pulled him up to her, his legs still slumping against the ground. "You signed up and didn't let me because you didn't want me getting hurt, correct?!"

"Yes," said a sleepy Rust before yawning again.

"Then get out there, and prove to me you made the right decision," she pushed him into the contestant's stands.

"Alright, alright, Terra. Jeez..." he slumped into a seat next to a not so happy contestant.

"Hello," she beamed, trying not to sound angry.

"Hello," he replied with a tired smile. He was at least ready, in his orange tee, obscured completely by a gray hoodie. He wore his usual jeans and his leather boots. And, of course, a leather gauntlet covering his right forearm down right to the tips of his fingers. His left arm stayed bare other than the long sleeve from the hoodie.

"Are...are you okay?" the blonde girl asked.

"Yes," he answered. "Thank you." His one glance towards her showed him mostly what she was wearing. A lightly braided blonde hair swept eagerly over her shoulder, just above the right side of her silver chestplate. It only seemed to cover the top half, so she wore a leather corset underneath. She wore shoulder guards with the help of her own intricately tanned leather gauntlets that reached to the tips of her fingers as well. Out in front of her, on a table, lay a sword and shield.

"Where's your weapon?" she questioned.

"I don't have one," he answered honestly. "The weapon I always used was a practice rapier I used back in Mistral. Wasn't allowed to take it because I was expelled."

"Expelled?" she asked with clear mirth. "Whatever caused such a thing?"

Rust simply pointed to his ears, her eyes following the invisible line to his head. "Oh," she replied meekly. "Say, I've seen you before..."

"Probably at the establishment," he suggested. "I didn't see you, though..."

"I didn't see you at the establishment, no," she said. "I saw you at the Dustdock signing up."

"Oh," he smiled sheepishly. "I didn't notice anyone staring. Bit creepy, don't you think?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry," she blushed. "I didn't mean to be a stalker."

"It's alright." _Okay,_ he thought. _Not bad for a first person._ "What's your name?"

"Joan," she responded. She thought for a moment, like contemplating whether or not to share her last name. She did anyways. "Joan d'Arcuze."

"Okay," he said simply enough to Joan. He stuck out a hand for her to shake as he smiled to her. "Rust Rosso Corsa," he said. "Please, call me Rust."

She was obviously afraid for a moment before taking his hand and shaking it. "Nice to meet you, Rust."

"Likewise."

"Do you..." Joan started. Rust looked to her with wonder with whatever she had to say next. "Do you know my last name?"

"Nope," he said simply, sounding the p in the word with a pop.

"Not once?"

"Nope."

"Not even the faintest memory?"

He thought for a moment. "Nope."

"You're hard to talk to," said Joan.

"Yeah," Rust sighed, leaning into his seat. "I get that a lot."

"I didn't mean to imply-"

"It's okay, Joan," he reassured. "I'm used to it by now..."

"Oh," Joan said. "Okay."

The lights in the large arena dimmed to a low as the people around quieted with it. "And now..." the announcer bellowed into the microphone, one spotlight shining on him. "Today is the 74th Hunger Ga-wait..." he fumbled with some cards. "Who wrote this?!" he yelled with the microphone away from his face, though it still lightly picked up on it. "Ahem," he cleared his throat into the microphone. "Welcome to the 81st Vytal Festival Non-Academic Competition!"

"See," said a redheaded girl to Joan's left. "Non-Academic."

"Whatever, Regalia," Joan said. Rust saw the faintest lick of a smile form on her face.

"First, we have up..."

Two symmetrically placed lights shined on the first door of the arena, its opening to reveal a rather...black donned character he never knew.

"Odysseus Necra!" the announcer yelled, causing everyone to begin cheering.

"And on the other side," the two lights scanned across to the other side. "Agamem Snona!"

Rust didn't really pay attention to any of the next parts of what was coming up. The two basically fought with two large gauntlets that reached to Odysseus's shoulders, ending with two large metal spheres at the ends of them, with Agamem wielding a rapier.

"You idiot," Rust seethed. "Use the freaking rapier to slap away his hands!"

Almost as if Agamem had heard Rust, Agamem did exactly what Rust had imagined, causing him to quiet in his seat.

"Hmm," Rust hummed. "Whoa-kay then..."

Joan lifted a brow at him, and quickly put it down to watch the tournament.

Agamem won with a_ subtle_ shot to Odysseus's chest.

"And the winner is!" the announcer yelled, waking on stage and holding Agamem's hand in the air. "Agamem Snona!"

As the two left the stage, the announcer came back on. He had a few technological difficulties for a moment, so Joan took this as her chance.

"Are you really paying attention?" she asked Rust.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Rust said nonchalantly. Joan was getting irritated.

"Most of these people are going to Beacon Academy, as well as I," she lightly informed, but did not feel the icy threat behind it. "It would be wise to learn from them."

"Calm down, Joan," Rust said, obviously fearful of the way she said that. "I get it, I get it...I'll pay attention...jeez, you sound like my sister..."

"I'm sure you sister is very knowledgeable on the fact, herself," Joan said curtly, crossing her left leg over her right knee and continuing to watch the matches to come.

"Jeez," Rust said.

The announcer finally got the microphone working again. "Sorry, everyone," he apologized. "Technological difficulties. Anyways, next we have Troja Sunstone," he gestured as the lights followed towards the girl in the doorway.

Much like Joan, she had a braid over her right torso, obviously donning more armor with a tint of yellow shade added to it. She took the sniper rifle off her back and smirked from her little distance from them.

"And Mars Moonstone!" he yelled.

"Moonstone?!" the two girls on his left yelled.

"Who's Moonstone?" Rust asked.

"Are you kidding me?" the girl he deemed Regalia said. "He's the heir to the third largest Dust company on the planet!"

"Whoa-kay, sorry, er-Regalia..."

"How do you know my name?" she asked curtly, hands on her hips.

"Joan said 'Whatever, Regalia,' earlier when you mentioned how this was a non-academic tournament."

"H-how could you hear me over all this screaming?"

"Must I point it out again?" he asked and pointed to his cat ears once more.

"Oh, sorry," the two apologized.

"No biggie," he smiled. "Used to it." The three quieted and watched the match. Rust, along with Joan and Regalia, were displeased to know that the formalities and ifs about them were over. Mars wielded his own sword with a sickle attached to it about three quarters up the blade. He donned a full read suit, even a red tie as far as Rust could tell with his keen eyes.

Troja then turned her rifle upside down as the longest scope he'd ever seen on one turned into the blade of a sword. "Wow..." Rust said, appalled. "That must have taken some designing..."

"Oh, please," Regalia mocked. "That's her family's heirloom. It's nothing for the Sunstone Joint-Stock Company."

"Another large company, I'm assuming?" he asked.

"You're really dense on the subject, you know that?"

"Well, blame the only economics teacher in existence who practically encourages Faunus discrimination," he seethed. The other two quieted and watched the match.

Troja charged Mars, the intent to win on her back. Mars simply lashed out his sword, and multiple blades separated to form a whip. A black chord held them together.

"Hmm," he hummed as the sword then became electrified. Mars lashed at Troja who took an electric hit to the stomach and flew back.

Mars was then shot in the left knee. "Gah!" he yelled.

Troja came from the still-rising smoke cloud and landed the sharp edge of her weapon on his back without letting gravity to any work she may regret. "Yield," she simply stated.

"Hmm," he hummed again, actually intrigued by the display of power she showed over him. Mars accepted a hand by Troja before the two headed off the stage.

"Troja Sunstone is the winner!" the announcer yelled, not even bothering to hold up her hand lest he incur the wrath of a Sunstone. "Next up, we have Rust Rosso Corsa!" the crowd cheered.

"That's me," he said as he got up and walked all the way to the hallway he was to stand in, waiting for them to announce the next person.

"And Joan d'Arcuze!" he yelled.

"Huh?" Rust asked as his eyes widened. He didn't bother to stop, however, as he was nearing the stage.

"Rust Rosso Corsa's Semblance is Light Manipulation!"

"Crap," Rust said aloud. "Shouldn't have written down that."

"Joan d'Arcuze's Semblance is Strength!"

"Well, this'll be fun," Rust said rather sarcastically. He checked his Gauntlet to make sure he embedded any Density Dust, you know, the green stuff?

"Are you ready, Miss d'Arcuze?" asked the announcer. Rust heard her approval.

"Are you ready, Mr. Corsa?" he turned to him.

"One second..." Rust said, taking a Green Dust Crystal and placing it in an empty slot on his Gauntlet. "Now I'm ready."

"Very well," he said. "BEGIN!"

Joan simply unsheathed her sword from her side and the glint ran across the blade. He really wished he learned more on blades beforehand...or at least listened to Terra to do it.

"Whoa-kay," said Rust. "Let's do this..."

He activated the Density Dust on his right Gauntlet and made a charge for her, rather ungracefully, if he may add. She simply swatted down her sword to meet with his Gauntlet. He smirked as her sword landed on the impenetrable leather, or something else he wouldn't point out.

Joan suddenly couldn't lift her weapon as he pulled back, and it landed on the floor.

"This is nothing," Joan said, barely even lifting the weapon off the floor. "I can do this..." she lift it up all the way and began to spin.

Even with a rather heavy weapon, she was still able to make proper blows to his chest. He pressed the pale Crystal and hoped to God the Connection Dust would work.

He could see it, but faintly, a lonely trail of White Dust connecting from the Green to Purple on his arm. "Yes!" he cheered, much to her confusion.

He moved his right-hand fingers intricately like he was pressing buttons, but that was it. Instead of her blade gaining weight, it lost it, and she swung madly before eyeing something as she spun endlessly.

She stopped her spinning to see a Rust simply standing there, waiting for something. "What are you doing?!"

"Waiting for you to get sucked into that Vortex behind you," he said nonchalantly. She looked behind herself to find a purple-looking black hole behind her.

"What is going on?!" she yelled as she slammed her sword into the floor. She was immediately lifted, and the gravity well wasn't pleasing to feel.

"Don't worry," he reassured. "You won't get sucked into an endless oblivion or any of that crap," said Rust rather sarcastically. "Just going to get pulled back for a bit until the Dust Crystal runs out of ener-oh, it has!" he yelled as she fell to the floor.

She sighed in relief as the Vortex disappeared. In anger, and realizing her sword was no longer heavy, she heaved it over her head and slammed down onto his Gauntlet. No Aura surrounded it. _Good,_ she thought. _'Vantage goes to ME!_

She pushed forward, her Semblance pushing him back. She gritted her teeth as he lost his footing and fell. He not-so-gracefully rolled to the side and stood up with a look of fear ever so slightly waving across his face. She slammed her weapon into his side and he went flying into a wall. He reemerged from the wall, Gauntlet growing Orange.

"Not..." he said slowly. "A good idea..." She saw the faintest look of a smirk.

"Huh?" she asked as he raced forward, Semblance aided, and slammed his gauntlet into her raised sword. The gauntlet exploded and sent her back a few feet. Her Semblance held fast, but she could still feel the beating she took. "Not bad," she said with her lips curling down and a few nods.

"Grr!" he growled as he let up with an uppercut in which exploded. "Let's see how you like fire, d'Arcuze!"

His gauntlet removed his usual orange color and it immediately went yellow. He slammed his right fist into his left palm and removed both hands. Fire appeared in his left hand, flowing up without end. His right arm, however, was completely covered in fire.

"Wow," praised Joan as she stood up just to see him charging her again. She blocked and fire sprang into her eyesight, causing her to flinch and lose balance. But ever so, the stubbornness of a d'Arcuze cannot be matched as she pushed forward, causing him to kneel. The floor cracked beneath his very heels and he cursed.

"Dustdammit," he seethed in pain. "Agh! I yield!" he yelled as his elbows began to bend in the wrong way. "I yield!"

"End match!" called the announcer and Joan let up, causing Rust to swing up a little and land face first on the floor.

"NYA!" he yelped in a catlike manner, landing face first on the floor. A tail came out from underneath his hoodie and went taut, aiming towards the ceiling. It then went limp on the floor.

Joan giggled a little as the announcer ignored him and raised her hand. "The winner of this match is Joan d'Arcuze!"

"Hmm," Rust hummed nonchalantly as he walked off the stage, a light limp in his right step. He quickly moved his tail into his shirt again and wrapped it around his torso. Joan noticed the teal-haired girl from earlier put his arm around her and helped him off the stage when the next two were called. She sat down in her according seat.

"The final match for today has Regalia Redwood!" he yelled. Regalia stood up.

"I guess it's my turn," said Regalia. "Good job against that guy."

"Thank you," she said as Regalia went down to the arena.

"And next, we have Lira Syrris-"

* * *

Rust and Terra took to the streets away from the arena, letting the last names go through their minds and their completely missing them.

"I only got Regalia out of all that," Rust said with a smile towards Terra.

"Why?" she asked. "I didn't get any of it."

"I met her and her friend, Joan d'Arcuze."

"A d'Arcuze?!" yelled Terra in incredulity.

"What's up with them, they famous or something?" asked Rust.

"Don't you know?!" Terra accidentally elbowed him in the stomach. She did not acknowledge his yelp of pain. "They're the splinter family of the Arcs, the greatest lineage since the Great War!"

"Oh, okay..." said Rust. Terra pouted at his density.

"You're as dense as the Density Dust you carry, Corsa," she said.

"I know," he bumped heads with her. "But that's what makes my the best brother ever!"

For some reason, Terra internally wailed.

"Well, this is odd," said a middle-aged man. The two turned around quickly to see a green-donned, silver-haired man. He had green spectacles, observed Rust.

"Who are you?" Rust asked as kindly as he could.

"I would like us to talk somewhere more..."

"Private," said a woman in a curt attitude behind the man. She stood up next to him. "We are professors at a very prestigious academy, and we would like to welcome you in." She wore a businesslike clothing with a black cape that looked like it was stenciled at the bottom and weaved purple on the inside.

"Hmm," Rust hummed. Terra sighed.

"Of course," Terra agreed. She helped Rust walked with them into the city.

They entered a building that was wrought with age; whited walls of a once red brick building. The cracks forming in areas deemed impossible; the noticeable boards covering shattered windows. "This place seems ominous," thought Rust aloud.

"Well, it had to be discreet," said the man as the four walked inside. They shut the door behind them.

"What's this about?" Rust asked as a lamp turned on. It stood atop a plain metal desk, with whited brick walls around them. This was obviously an interrogation room, but Rust nor Terra noticed that.

"We needed to talk to you about your father, Rust," said the man.

"What about my father," asked Rust as he gave up and sat in the chrome seat, similar to the desk.

"He's dead," he informed. "But we have also noticed your exceptional skill to be quite similar to his."

"Really?" said a skeptical Rust. "I'd doubt it."

"Corsican Semblances are made by torment and trauma, are they not?" Rust raised his eyebrow at him.

"Who are you?"

"I am Professor Ozpin," Ozpin introduced himself. "The headmaster of Beacon Academy."

"And she?" Terra pointed at the blonde woman standing in the corner. She held an oversized Scroll in her arms, noting something every once and a while.

"She is Professor Goodwitch," answered Ozpin.

"Hello," the woman said simply.

"Now, you did not answer my question," Ozpin continued.

Rust glared at him. "I don't even know what you mean," he answered honestly, though angrily.

"Ryuu Mizu Spirit Corsa," he said. It was his brother's full name. Ozpin pulled up a file onto the desk. Rust finally noticed the cane sitting next to it, its handle had intricate designs in it. "He learned of his Semblance after he witnessed his mother drowning in a public pool," Ozpin continued. Rust's fists clenched.

"So what?" he practically yelled at Ozpin.

Ozpin looked directly at him. "Water Manipulation," he said.

"What?"

"Your brother's Semblance is Water Manipulation, is it not?"

"Yes," replied Rust after a moment. "What of it?"

"You felt like you were in the dark all your life, correct?"

"Get to the point!" Rust yelled.

"His Semblance is Water Manipulation because of the trauma he earned as a result of witnessing your mother's death," informed Ozpin nonchalantly. "Your Semblance is Light Manipulation because you've been in the dark about many things in your life, and you wish to change it. That is your result."

Rust continued to glare.

"And your father," Ozpin did not flinch. "His Semblance was Metal Manipulation, simply because his mother was crushed in a compacter machine...for garbage."

"Shut up!" Rust believed that Ozpin was insulting his grandmother. Ozpin saw this, however.

"If you believe I was insulting your family whatsoever, I wasn't," Ozpin said. "I was simply stating what the compacter machine was for."

"I am clearly aware of the petty ways my family has died!" yelled Rust. Terra did not make a move as to not incur his anger further. "You were going to talk about my father," he slammed his hands on the desk. "Tell me, where is he?!"

"He's dead," Ozpin repeated from earlier. "I was recognizing you as your father's son," Ozpin continued on, seeing his angered face turn to confusion. "I want you, and Terra, to join us at Beacon," the man said undeterred.

"We're only sixteen though!" Rust refused.

"I do not look at age, Mr. Corsa," said Ozpin. "I see the potential in one over their age. Always."

"Oh," Rust said, sitting down again.

Ozpin stood up, took his cane and walked around the table. "And as a man loved to tell me, Rust, I will love to say it to you."

He leaned down to Rust's ear, but whispered loud enough for Terra to hear. "Revenge is like an open wound. Do not let it control you."

Rust jumped at that. How he understood his father's motto way before he was born was beyond him. But he took it as confidentiality that this wasn't some con, or some joke. He turned his face into determination. "When do we start?"

"A few months after the Tournament," Ozpin said, Goodwitch following him out of the door. He stopped and turned to look inside. "And Rust?"

"Yes, Professor Ozpin," Rust finally acknowledged him as a professor.

"We will be learning a lot about your father," Ozpin slightly smiled. "Soon." He turned and walked out.

"Well, that was something," said Terra.

"That's usually the case with me, isn't it?" Rust asked with a smirk at Terra.

* * *

"And the winner is Lira Syrris!" the announcer yelled and took her hand to the air.

"This is so stupid," Lira whispered to herself.

**-= *End of Chapter 4* =-**

_Well, that was a thing._

Shut up, Yang.

Okay, so that's the beginning of the second arc, the Tournament!

How was it? Did Rust's interrogation go a little too far, or is it okay?

Anyways, tell me in the comments. Review please!

And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!


	5. Original Fights 2

**_Season 1: Regenesis | Arc 2 The Tournament_**

Hey guys! I'm back! I'm sorry for the wait, I was on a different account fixing multiple things! You can find me at FanfictionRush. Yes, I wrote Alive. Yes, I need to fix it; don't need to tell me again. Yes, I will delete and possibly restart the whole damn thing, I need to, anyway.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, extensively. I do not own Red vs. Blue, that belongs to Rooster Teeth. I do not own Caffeine, that belongs to Jeff Williams, Casey Lee Williams and Lamar Hall. I do, however, own any and all OCs as well as twisted plot/Canon.

**A/N:** If anything seems to be wrong with this chapter, you can blame my lack of sleep during this summer as well as my focus on Skyrim whilst writing A Dragon and his Vamprincess. Blame it all on something else, I'm sorry.

**Quote of the Chapter:**_"You should __**not **__have done that..."_

Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!

**-= *Original Fights 2* =-**

"And now," the announcer spoke through microphone to the widening crowd as it grew by the hundreds, more pouring in. "The first fight we have today is Agamem Snona and Troja Sunstone."

Agamem, in his green attire, mixtures of brown and dark brown for a bit camouflage, stepped upon the stage with that blinding light of his. Troja Sunstone stepped up in her tan leather attire that she was so well known for. Being rich and all, it had stunned the crowd at first, but now she fought in it regularly at similar tournaments just as large as this one. So, no gasps were heard by this apparel.

Agamem whipped about his rapier, the shine in it near her face but not quite touching her. He would use the light against her at any cost.

Troja slowly unhooked her sniper rifle, holding it militarily but with a sassy lean into her right hip. The buttstock held evenly on her hip bone and the barrel pointed off into the sky defiantly.

"Are you ready?" he looked at Agamem. A smirk was all he needed from the subject.

He repeated his question for Troja, and she gave a slight nod that did not go past him.

The announcer put the microphone to his lips, and readied not only the crowd, but himself from the oncoming devastation most likely to take place from this particular pair. "And..." he said slowly. Everyone in the stadium quieted down, adding the massive tension already mustered from Troja and Agamem's readying.

Troja sweat a little, and the drop slowly made its way to the floor. Thoughts slowed, time slowed. She could barely think. The droplet barreled towards the floor quickly, yet so slowly.

She saw the beads of sweat lining his figure. The ripples about his face evening out as his anticipation heightened to new limits, just as she.

The two stared at each other for near eternity, waiting to get the first blow in. If only-

"Begin!" the announcer bellowed.

Troja was the first to react and pulled her weapon into sights and fired. The bullet exploded from the weapon, the bang echoing across the arena as Agamem simply raised his skinny rapier into position, and it deflected right back for her, sending a beam of light in her direction.

She saw the upcoming reaction, however, and dodged to the right. The explosive bullet whizzed past and caused a small explosion on the wall behind her. She did not need to look behind to know it.

Obviously the slightest amount of sense of her being dazed swept over him and he took the lead, lunging and jousting forward with his rapier and nearly cutting her at near angles. Her open tan leather sleeveless vest that went over her sleeveless golden tee went over her torso well, but her arms were quite well open and vulnerable to cuts. Oh, if he had known to what end she went to keep those arms clean and smooth, he would not have taken that first shot to her upper left forearm.

She completely dodged it to the left before giving him a simple knee to the chest. Her lower leg wrapped around him briefly as he groaned in pain from the impact before it sent him careening into the arena wall just on the other side.

Just as she had done last round, he got up from the billowing smoke defiantly and rose a head towards she. "That's the last time I'm trusting myself with that method," he said quietly, but the walls about them were defiant in their own right and bounced the words around the arena. The sputters of laughter went around in the crowd and the blood over his right looked around himself. "Seems you caused quite the laughter, Sunstone," he said with contempt. "Now, I will take you down, or with me," he said before charging her once more.

Learning from last time, he lunged deeply instead of jousting, and he speared at her legs. Her tan legged trousers barely made any effort to dodged before her hips turned and careened into a side kick, beating in his midriff if not lower.

She leaned over mockingly before looking him in the eye with those golden irises of hers. "Nice try," she said with a simplistic smile. "But you're not about to do me on the first date."

She spun her sniper rifle over until the scope was just above the ground, not the under stock of the gun. The scope skinnied before turning into a sword entirely, and she left the vorpal and keenly thin blade over his head. "Yield," she said slowly.

"I yield..." he said with contempt, not even bothering to try as he would still get rewarded, if not less than half of what he wanted.

"And that's match!" the announcer ended it. This time, Troja allowed him to lift her hand. "And the winner is Troja Sunstone over Agamem Snona!" he announced with her grin. He liked it, but he wasn't about to get his faced smashed in by a seventeen year old and his wife. "A small break, perhaps," the announcer tried and a bellow of yes's told him to allow it, so he did.

* * *

Troja sat in her isolated room near a window that showed the whole of the stadium. A splinter faction of her family, the Moonstones, had been funding this along with the two other most powerful companies on the planet, and she sat there in all her glory, and she was fourth most powerful. As the items she received for being that powerful had been appreciated, it also separated her from society and she hated it when people praised her. It drove her insane, over the edge once sending her into a rebellious state. She really didn't like taking too long in fights, so she would usually push people to the limit until they broke and yielded. Something she liked profusely, but it wasn't natural, oh, she knew so well of this.

And she couldn't do a thing to reverse it.

The usual friend would come by; the relative, often. Really, it was just a matter of time before she went into a further state of insanity and completely lock herself away from the world. She was a renowned fighter, at that, but never as good as Pyrrha Nikos, four-way Champion of the Mistralian Tournament. Then again, who was she similar to? If not Weiss' and her usual stoic attitude, did she need it? She wanted to be like someone so they could understand each other. She resembles Pyrrha Nikos as a grand champion, but resembles her friends and cousins in being rich. What does she do? She does not know.

_Love, perhaps?_

"Heh," she chuckled at the thought. "Like I'd have a chance with someone who thinks themselves too far below me when they're really just a gender away from me. Not that...never mind..." she stuttered at the end from talking to herself. She swore, if someone walked in on her at that specific moment, she'd slit their throats with her weapon, Cleaver, before giving them a thorough beating with the buttstock. The last thing she needed was people thinking she was a lesbian, which she was most certainly _not_.

She then thought of her cousin, Mars Moonstone. How she beat him so easily was beyond her. She really didn't know it was that easy. Whether he let her or was too opened up and didn't realize it because of his pride of knowing how well he'd beat her in the past through previous games and such, she didn't really know. Whether she wanted to was also beyond her. She didn't know if she'd ever figure out he whether fate let her or not.

Then she thought of his friend, Regalia Redwood. _How dare she,_ she thought with contempt. _How dare she take _my _cousin? Mars is _mine. _No ifs, ands, or buts about it...wait..._ she thought a little bitterly. _Do I have a thing for my cousin? Oh, no, no, no! Not someone of my _family!

She pushed her mind out of that and thought of Regalia's friend. Joan d'Arcuze. The girl was flabby at that. Seemed to either refuse or fail to get any training at all by the looks of her build. She could probably just barely streak past with that Semblance of hers, Strength and all. If anything, she could beat her, next in line or no. She's not going to lose to Joan just because of her Semblance. She'd beat her, most definitely.

She continued along her railroad train tracks of a mind she owned towards Weiss Schnee. The most powerful heiress in all of Remnant, constantly a target of the White Fang, and she puts herself in a position where she is in constant danger of the Grimm. It was news to hear her going to Beacon Academy, it was another to realize what sort of team she was on. RWBY. Red, White, Black, Yellow. Younger sister as leader, she as most likely team mascot and most annoyed, one who reads too much to care, and the older sister. How that worked went far beyond the reaches of her recesses of her mind.

Joan d'Arcuze grazed her mind again and she went onto Jaune Arc immediately. How that boy ever got into Beacon was a wonder, but getting a team? Pfft, how was that even possible? Sure, he had smarts, but to have Pyrrha Nikos on his team...that drove her insane in itself.

She looked out the window and down onto the field where people would fight, fight, fight for just a few thousand Lien. Who would need it? Well, actually, why would _she _need it? Of course, she was rich, but did not go with permission. She had to be honest with herself, she was a rich person going without Lien. That was nearly unheard of. Weiss went with permission and Lien. She went without permission and without money. If anything, she'd need the Lien the most. She really hoped she'd get that few thousand just to pay for a few debts she owed to get here, or to quickly earn Lien through jobs from Beacon. Or maybe she could lynch a little off of Weiss, Regalia and Mars...but that would end badly, as she is known to be spoiled and will continue to lynch without a second thought.

The buzzer went off and the time was up, the announcer came down to the stage and notified that the next match would begin within 25 minutes. She hurried out of her room in her golden robes and quickly striped down into her under garments. She huffed on her Combat Clothes before grabbing Cleaver resting by the door and headed out.

She had enough time to contemplate her problems. Let's see her actually fix them.

* * *

Before Troja had had time to watch Joan fight against that other kid she forgot the name of, but she should have been paying attention, not following him all the way with Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch. She wasn't stalking him, no. She wanted to know what she was up against if she ever met him in Beacon. And having been with two of the most astounding professors there, it was most likely that he'd be in Beacon.

Hearing that this Rust boy was related to General Corsa scared her. Her father, Trevor Sunstone, had been a general himself in the war, fighting for the humans directly, not jumping around three sides like Corsa did. General Ignem Farrum Corsa. He was once a Faunus for humans but didn't take to them too well because of all the bullying. So, as a petty Private, he defected to the Faunus. Although the Faunus were happy, he had human ways of defeating those he had been previously with, so they ridiculed him for siding with them in the first place. Ignem saw his failure with them, and created his own side.

A woman she forgot the name of, was the general of her own army in the human side, human herself. The two found each other neck to neck in battle with the same type of blade at the same place and at the same time. Looking at each other too long, they realized that they were for neither side and created their own. Creating an Angel/Demon sort of pact that worked its way into a different side of the war. After the Great War ended, they showed themselves in the darkness, beginning the secretive Fanged Wars fought in the shadows. Humans had to fight them in the darkness, and because humans _and _Faunus worked together here against the human!whole side, they worked against them well. Faunus had to fight them in pure daylight up in slopes because due to pure Faunus' Night Vision, it obscured their sight. Pure Faunus were nocturnal. Half Faunus, as the dominant race on Remnant today, have all made Pure Faunus unknown and forgotten, leaving themselves - half-Faunus - known as just Faunus.

They'd forgotten the pure race, and left the half race as just race. A mixture, in a way. It was hard to contemplate by word, but by view it was easy.

She knew then, and only then, she was in a war with him and his family, with herself and her family. _Fanged Wars be damned,_ she thought. _Sunstone-Corsa War sounds just fine to me. His parents may be dead, but the Corsican Legacy still stands, and it starts with Rust._

She looked around herself as the stadium slowly found their seats. She found Odysseus Necra, defiantly watching the rest of the Tournament not too far from the other contestants. He had been a good fighter at that, but he had been too cocky. She may be able to have him be of use to her. _Cannon Fodder,_ she thought.

She looked about the contestants and found no sign of Rust, he did lose. She didn't want to waste time to find him and looked directly at the back of Agamem's head. He had proven himself worthy against her, but he should prove himself worthy to fight _with _her. She needed the troops, and those were he instant candidates.

But what of a third? Beacon did have four-man teams. She could perhaps manipulate Ozpin into helping her, without so much as a word about the Fanged Wars. She was sworn to secrecy, and she'd want to keep it that way.

She looked about and found no one of bitter choice. She was getting lazy, and she was going to let the cards fall into place. If that.

She ignored the rest of her thoughts that day towards how much she hated Rust and his family, and paid attention to the battle within fifteen minutes.

* * *

"For this fight we have a special request from a fan," he said. "A very special fan as we cannot take all of yours," he said with a light cough to clear his throat as he opened the envelope in his hand. "Ah..." he read it aloud. _"Please, if at all possible, play the song 'Caffeine by Jasper Watchet, featuring Candy Lime Watchet and Lapis Honeydew.'"_

"Sure..." he said after a while, throwing the letter behind him and giving the music the cue to start one when he gave it. He turned a little ways before placing the microphone back to his lips. "Now, this fight consists of Lira Syrris-" Lira walked out from her side, white light shining on her red tee and blue jeans. "-and Joan d'Arcuze!" Joan stepped from her alcove as white shined on blue.

The two walked up on stage, greeted each other, and saw the other as they themselves walked to their side of the arena. The announcer walked off stage and looked to the other side, giving that crowd his full attention - not that he didn't give the other ones an equal amount. "Are you ready?" he looked to Joan. A stern nod was the reaction. "Are you ready?" he looked to Lira and she had the same reaction. "Very well..." he said slowly.

Joan stared down her opponent. She would not be losing today. Her blue eyes steeled into that of Lira's brown bark of eyes. The two death glares in the others' direction that would take them very long to figure out in the long run. These two hated each other and didn't want to, though they would soon retract the thought of not wanting to after meeting a certain someone.

Troja looked down, stared Joan down into the left side of her head diligently and watched her every move. _Perhaps, she could be the third in my war,_ she thought slyly.

Lira was wary. She'd had a lot to think about after that orange-haired had dealt with this one. She could break her limbs and they'd both be out of this fight. _Perhaps Strengthening Dust is in order?_ she thought. This Joan seemed impeccable against a boy with an unusual grasp of Dust, literally. The boy had Dust embedded in his right Gauntlet. She'd have to get used to that if she went hand to hand with him. This was not a normal one on one, she realized. This is forced, just how like Blitz Creed did it all. Forced arena matches to their hearts content. Rape didn't really go much among them, so they were a normal Bandit group in her eyes. But she digresses.

Regalia stared down at this Lira Syrris. She doesn't know how she was able to get past that one whip crack! She needed to see her form lest they fight again and she loses again.

"BEGIN!" announced the man and the two angry girls charged each other.

**"Listen up, strap in, notify your next of kin;-"**

Ballistae out, Lira spun about around and around until she began to glow red and yellow, mixing to orange. Back to Joan, Lira swung her left arm over herself and sent three explosive blades at her. She swung the other fan around and sent three more.

**"-You're'a 'bout-a take-a ride a lil' on the blazin' side;-"**

Joan took on the brunt of the attack with her shielth before advancing. Sword out, shielth still in front, she bashed Lira in the face, sending her staggering back. "_Ohhhhh!"_ the crowd cheered as the song continued.

**"-Guzzle down your****Grape Sod', you're gonna need a bucket-full;-"**

Lira recovered a little more quickly than Joan was comfortable with and swung her body underneath and around Joan, leaving her back exposed to Lira. "_Daaaaaamnnnnn!"_the crowd went wild at Lira's fascinating art of dancing.

**"-You're watching me accelerate and tear apart the interstate;-"**

Lira sent a knife into Joan's back, sending her forward. Without Joan looking now, Lira spun once and retrieved her vorpal knives all at once. To the audience, however, they had no idea what she was actually doing, giving the artifice that she actually had unlimited blades.

**"-A certified monster, I'm an absolute trip;-"**

Joan spun around and reeled her shield back, confusing Lira and just about everyone in the stands. Joan flung the shield at her like a Frisbee and it landed on Lira's face. The crowd had nothing to say as an Aura of anger and malice surrounded the rising contestant. The shield came back to Joan.

**"-Like Orion's Belt, hard to handle, so you better get-a grip;-"**

Lira spun once, Lira spun twice, and out came the entire munitions into Joan's face.

**"-A super fast, super fly, bonafide wise guy;-**

The back of Joan's head slammed directly into the concrete below. But she wasn't done yet, and the crowd went wild at this.

**"-Call the morgue and say goodbye, write your will, it's time to die!;-"**

Joan, standing up now, exploded with a blue Aura as **"-die!;-" **was sung in the song. Lira was sent flying a little ways back, but quickly spun 'round to hold herself in place. "You should _not _have done that..." Joan said. It reminded everyone a little bit about Rust, but some girls can't take a hint and take whoever's habit they want and use it to their own advantage. "_Yeaaaaaahhhh!"_ the crowd bellowed as Joan charged.

**"-Caffeeeeeeeeiiiiine! I'm Caffeeeeeeeeee-eine!;-"**

Lira watched in horror as the stage was broken up into debris and smoke and Joan charged like a mad-woman, breaking anything she could find, zig-zagging back and forth too much for Lira to handle. Joan slammed Blue Mortem's shielth upon her face and sent her back staggering and looking for air. The kicked about debris settled as Joan charged again.

**"-Caffeeeeeeeeiiiiine! I'm Caffeeeeeeeeee-eine!;-"**

Joan kicked Lira underneath her feet, but she unconsciously regained balance before Joan sent a vorpal strike over her head with her shielth. The shielth careened over Lira as she jumped stomach over head and slipped her legs beneath her shielth.

**"-I'm a baaaaaaad dre-eam!;-"**

Lira, out of the way of Joan, spun about and retrieved her blades, only to have another bash to the face which sent her into a wall some distance away.

**"-I'm a****raaaaaaad sce-ene!;-"**

Lira pushed herself out of the wall slowly with a grunt and a closed right bruised eye. She'd have to get used to this as she hunched over, clutching her left arm.

**"-I'm a taaaaaaad me-ean!;-"**

Lira watched as Joan charged one last time and made a last-ditch effort of getting out of the way. It paid off...slightly.

**"-But I'm nooooooo-ot-;-"**

Lira tumbled off to the side and Joan slammed her shielth into the wall, embedding it too well to get it out. Joan looked at Lira, and Lira's eyes widened at the wicked look in her face.

**"-Afraid to take you out-;-"**

Lira was tossed back into the stage. Lira got back up quickly and rose her hands up for a fight, only to see an angry Joan walking out of the tan smoke that Lira herself created. Her hands no longer taut, fell a little in fear. "What have I done?" she asked herself.

**"-Afraid to take you out! Afraid to take you out! Afraid to take you out-;-"**

Joan charged faster than a blink of an eye, fist raised and launched the first offensive of hand-to-hand combat strike. She was glad, to say the least, she had had a little training with her brothers in hand-to-hand, but this was just ridiculous...-

**"-Afraid to take you out! Afraid to take you out! Afraid to take you ou-ou-ouuuuuuuuuout!;-"**

-...Lira was dodging quite well, but she could never get her own punch in. She wanted to wear down Joan's stamina, but seeing as Strength is her Semblance, that would be quite a feat compared to Lira's smaller reserves. Lira finally noticed that her Ballistae was lodged into the wall she came from, and slipped beneath Joan and sprinted towards the wall.

**The Intermission came through, sending everyone at either the edge of their seats or the tips of their toes as the watched the two deck it out.**

Joan looked underneath herself between her straddled legs to see Lira charging for the wall. She spun around quickly and ran into her direction.

**A female voice came on this time. "I'm a puma on the plains, I'm a highway star;-"**

Listening to the audience yell out at this song, Joan continued forward with a burst of stamina. Joan was then bashed in her face by her own shielth. She looked at Lira angrily for taking her family heirloom and using against her. "Oh, shit..." Lira cursed.

**"-A supersonic heiress in a million Lien car;-"**

Joan grabbed her own shielth, turned against her, and flailed the shielth _and _Lira off back onto the stage. Joan, angry out of her mind - _**obviously**_ \- grabbed Lira's Ballistae from the wall.

**"-Blood on fire pumping through my veins;-"**

Lira, now angry as well, danced to the point where the shielth was glowing purple and black as an outline. The stage and audience were in peril now, and only the announcer saw it. He noticed his microphone was gone, however, and realized it was destroyed someplace on the stage and he made a sprint to the announcer's box some three to four hundred steps up the bleachers. And he wasn't very good at climbing.

**"-Weaving in and out whilst I'm bolting through the lanes;-"**

Joan got angrier - _somehow __**possible**_ \- at the fact that her shielth had just been defiled by another person's _Aura!_ She sent out her bluish whips and sent them around Ballistae. The malice only continued to grow alongside the crowd's cheering.

**"-I'm hyper drive, overdrive, hit the gas at fifty-five;-"**

The two went mad. Joan crouched lightly, readying Ballistae. Lira reeled back, ready to charge. The two switched places in their hatred, and it was giving them both an advantage.

**"-Breakneck, train wreck, in my presence genuflect-;"**

Joan went missing and a blue mist of swirling madness surrounded Lira. Lira went missing at the same time, distorting in and out of view as she hit Joan left and right with her own shielth. They could both say later that they had the greatest of bruises now.

**"-Track-roundin', speed-a-soundin', electrifyin', pulse-pundin';-**

The two stopped and panted for a bit, both with hands on their knees. The shielth and Ballistae had already clattered off to the side and were no longer glowing. This left the crowd quiet, as both had refused to lose.

**"-Heart-pump-" The music stopped and squealed out from the speakers being cut out so abrasively. The crowd covered their ears with Joan and Lira.**

"And that's match!" he bellowed. Lira was the first to fall. "Joan d'Arcuze wins this match over Lira Syrris!"

"Why did I even try...?" Lira groaned as Joan fell by near her. "Hey...no hard feelings about the shielth, right?" she slammed the back of her right hand against Joan's corset.

"Ow..." Joan muttered. Lira let out an apology. "No problem," she said. "No hard feelings about...what were they called? Ballistae?"

"No hard feelings," Lira said with a smile and the two giggled on the ground. "Why do we hate each other?"

"I don't know," she said. Joan sat up now. "But, for some reason...I dread to find out..."

"If this is over some guy," Lira said. "I'm going to be massively surprised..."

"Why?" Joan asked, getting up and giving her a hand.

Lira took the hand with a smile and stood up. "Something tells me it is...and I'm not happy for it, but girls always have this sort of problem, right?" Lira was still a little naive about the world having no real experience whatsoever with many men, if the Blitz Creed could even be counted civil enough to be called men.

"If you're talking brotherly..." Joan said as the crowd rushed through the gates to the stage. "Yes...yes we do..."

"Oh..." Lira said. Joan understood all to well by now.

"Wait..." Joan said as the crowd approached. "You don't mean-ugh, sometimes, yes. I don't want to talk about mine, though..."

"I understand," Lira said with a smile as the crowd slammed into them.

* * *

"I can't believe you made us miss _two _matches!" Terra cried, dragging Rust into the stadium.

"I'm sorryyyyyy..." he groaned as she dragged him by the collar, hopefully not choking him. Even if he was, he showed no signs of it happening.

A girl in a red tee and blue jeans walked past them with a bruised right high, clutching her left arm and hunched over. As she passed, Rust could smell blood, but could also smell rose perfume just over it all. He let in a secret smell of it so Terra wouldn't inquire of him of it later.

The girl took a left and out of the stadium and would later regret not saying anything to the two.

* * *

"And now," the announcer came back on, recovering from the last fight that had occurred in the last forty minutes. "The third fight this afternoon-" It was two in the afternoon. "-will be Troja Sunstone!"

Troja came out of her alcove, ready to win the next fight.

"And former Beacon student, Cardin Winchester!"

"Cardin got expelled?" a student asked.

"Beats me," the other said.

"He deserves it," another said. "Remember that time with-"

Rust tuned them out to listen to the announcer.

"Ready?" he asked Cardin. The guy smirked and brought up his large mace, empty all but for a red crystal in the center.

The same question towards Troja, but she gave a more respectful nod. "Very well..." the announcer said.

Troja could see the malice in the guy's eyes. He would have been useful in her little war with the Corsas, but she didn't need some cocky guy. She'll just beat the crap out of him quickly before anything goes the wrong way.

* * *

"Miss Syrris," a voice called.

Lira spun about, readying Ballistae from the sudden voice.

"Calm down, Miss Syrris," the 6'6" man said.

"Who are you?"

The man stood tall, feet together, cane in hand (even though it wasn't particularly needed - a weapon, perhaps?), coffee in the left. His out fit held of black and green (green especially for his scarf), green spectacles, tousled grey hair, dark-purple emblem on the scarf, and the rest very businesslike clothing. Not unlike a tux, but not like one either.

"I am Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy," he responded.

She turned to him fully now, Ballistae still in hand.

"No need to be jumpy, miss," he said. "I'm simply the Headmaster."

She gave him an accusing glare consiting of turning her head on an axis and raising her brow.

"Come with me," he said simply.

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Weiss asked.

"Professor Ozpin asked you to," Professor Goodwitch snapped, causing the small heiress to reel back slightly. "And I don't even know why we're out right now..."

Weiss huffed a little, annoying the blonde professor of her attitude.

"Ah, Professor Goodwitch," Professor Ozpin said as he turned the corner. "I honestly expected you to leave at some point."

She groaned. "Must you always be like this?" she asked.

He leaned into his cane on his right, let his left foot relax and go diagonal from its usual position next to the other. He had on a sly face despite the smile being too small to be seen.

"Whatever," she said. "Why are we out right now?"

The heiress nodded.

"The new candidate for Beacon," he said, a girl in a red shirt and jeans coming up. She was a little hunched over, bruised right eye, clutching her left arm.

"She's hurt," she said. "Why did you bring her here?"

"I simply couldn't wait," Ozpin said, sipping on his coffee, letting out his small smirk behind his cup (as was his habit coming of late).

"Very well," Goodwitch said, pulling the Scroll closer and tapping a few things down. "Honestly, he's so persistent..." he said beneath her breath, causing Lira to pull up an amused brow. "What is your name, miss?"

"Lira Syrris..." she said with a toothy grin. She was lucky she had all of her teeth, otherwise Weiss may have let out a laugh right then and there, but she contemplated if her usual stoic attitude would allow such a thing.

"Why isn't your Aura healing you properly?" Professor Goodwitch asked.

"My Aura is Dance," she said. "I need both arms to dance."

"Dancing?" Weiss asked.

"Dancing is connected to my Semblance," she said. "I don't know how, but when I was younger and my village used to do dancing parties and stuff, I used to glow bright red. I can create Dust from it, too."

"That's remarkable," said the blonde professor indifferently. "We need a healing Aura user. Where's Mr Arc?"

Jaune in the past year had learned how to control his Aura, and everyone found that he could heal both himself _and _others quickly. It bothered a few people in the way it had happened. First he had somehow hurt Pyrrha Nikos up on the rooftop, the next, he had healed her with his Aura. It was spectacular, but Pyrrha took it wrongly and the two were together from then on.

"He's at the Non-Academic Tournament," Ozpin said. "No need to spoil he and Miss Nikos' private time?"

"Right?" the other professor sweat dropped and lamented in a memory. She would never threaten the girl with expulsion again.

"Huh?" Weiss asked.

"What just happened?" Lira popped in.

"Nothing you need to know..." both professors said. "Let's go, Miss Syrris," Ozpin said, beckoning her forward towards the same building Rust had been in.

* * *

"Why must it always be this easy with brutes?" Troja asked, leaving the stage.

Cardin Winchester was a little too easy for comfort. The guy launched a wave of fire at her, obviously she was going to use the fire to ignite her bullets mid flight, giving her the advantage that would stun him long enough to give her the opening she needed. The guy was open, why not?

"Oh, crap..." she mumbled as she made her way up to the next room. "Joan and I's match is on the morrow..." she said bitterly. "So much for winning. The last match really displayed talent. I'm not losing though!" she declared quietly.

Making it up to her room, she heard the match getting called.

"Joan d'Arcuze-" went the announcer through the many wooden walls between she and the outside. "And Saffre Corsica," he continued forward on about time and their Semblances, though Troja wasn't really paying attention. She was trying to get a thought in on how to beat the splinter Arc family member. She needed more time to study her movements between today and tomorrow. There had to be some way and Troja wasn't about to go stalking the girl like she did Rust.

But that Dancing Red Girl, as she dubbed her. _What was her name?_ she asked herself in mind. _Lira or something? That dancing seemed to be her Aura, I should get a look into that..._ she thought as she sat down at the computer housing information, some classified. But she was a Sunstone, she had some military rights.

She logged in, looking through each site for a good search ended. She landed on a good one and typed _Lira Syrris_.

Troja found some pretty crazy facts. The White Fang were categorized with her, some White Fang brute named Lieutenant "Bane" Crudus, and a bandit tribe known as "Blitz Creed."

She then came across the worst of the information.

She read the information aloud: _"Little Vivec, destroyed by Blitz Creed by last orders of the White Fang, housed the Syrris Family. Syrians as another word from the Forgotten Era, a prominent yet later defeated race. Lira Syrris is among many survivors, though she is the only one to date. This information is classified by the Mistralian Army of the Kingdom of Mistral."_

Troja gasped. She was a survivor of the large village fire some seven or eight years ago. And this was classified information? A survivor is classified, yet she is being showcased to the world like this? "Just what is going on?" she asked herself as she rubbed her temples annoyed. "Her showing up here must have been the military, non-Mistralian intervened. Maybe the Valen Military?" she asked herself, contemplating strategies like she always does. "Atlesian? I don't know..."

She had ignored most of the fight, but it was obvious by both of their builds Joan would scrape through. Saffre and her massive hammer always landed on the shielth, being pushed back and staggered enough for a strike from Joan. Unlike last match, however, Joan wasn't angry. There was another thing about this Lira girl. The two obviously hated each other, but not to the point of coming to unnecessary blows. "Just who are these girls?" she kept asking herself. "They're all insane, overly powered, and love to trudge on a fight, unlike me...am I not powerful?

"No!" she told herself. "I'm winning tomorrow's match!"

"And the winner is-" the announcer bellowed throughout her thoughts, stopping them in their tracks completely. "Joan d'Arcuze!"

Troja slumped down. "That was to be expected...girl's a mass brute, I say..."

A brute Troja had to fight. In the next match. At least it wasn't a test to get into Beacon...or was it? She needed to get into Beacon, lest her father berate her with a yelling voice. She didn't need that drama. At least, not anymore.

"Let's go beat a splinter Arc family member," she told herself.

**-= *End of Chapter 5* =-**

Well, that was a thing.

Shut up, Yang.

Anyway, I hoped you like the chapter, because that's the premise! One more of this arc, then we're moving up in life!

Do you think the part where Lira meets Ozpin, Goodwitch and Weiss is a little unusual? I'm not changing it, just wanting an opinion.

Seriously, the way you change uploaded chapters are highly annoying.

Now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!


	6. Original Fights 3

_**Season 1: Regenesis | Arc 2: The Tournament**_

Hey guys! I'm back! I know I said I'd be continuing SCoaTH, but this ruled over that. Plus, I'm really stricken by what I should be doing. I can't chose at all, and no, I won't be making up schedules anytime soon.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RWBY or Red vs. Blue, that belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, respectively. I do, however, own any and all OCs as well as twisted plot/Canon.

**Quote of the Chapter: **_"Aw, crap..."_

Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!

**-= *Original Fights 3* =-**

Now it was time for Troja to fight Joan. It was this coming moment that now Troja would win or lose and may or may not be allowed into Beacon. You know, the big school, the one everyone wanted to pass with flying colors? No, doesn't ring a bell? Fine. The big school just past the lake near Vale. The big looming shadow of jousting spear-like towers into the air in the night sky when you look over the edge of the Vale dock in its direction at around midnight, when the moon was sometimes there as a big background for the largest tower that Ozpin was in most of his days. Fair enough to continue on the story with? Good.

Troja came down from where her room was, clad in her tan vest and dark tan pants, her golden tee beneath. Her smooth and silky arms reaching up into her shirt and vest. Her boots with false soft bottoming just over metal clunking against the floor in resounding thuds. She was ready, to say the least.

She walked past the crowds in the hundreds, approaching the alcove she was to come out of when the light would plaster down on her and shine to the rest of the stadium. Fans left and right were held back by the fence and guards keeping them from mobbing the contestants. She ignored them and continued forward, like she was always told to do.

"For the last day of the tournament," the announcer came through the PA, partially blaring out her hearing which may or may not have been good. "We have Joan d'Arcuze," he pointed to the other side, lights following with as they all came down on Joan. Troja looked to the TV at her opponent, watching her smile and blush at the same time from the praise. She noted her clothing, a leather corset underneath a thin silver breastplate that only covered the top portion of her torso. Her equally leather gauntlets reaching from her fingertips to just beneath the shoulder guards she had on. The girl wore pitiful boots with bits of metal here and there lining it throughout.

"And Troja Sunstone!" he bellowed as Troja walked through. Her equal smile showing tins of red as she stepped out onto the stage. Her leather vest showed deeply in contrast to her yellow-orange shining golden tee that she wore out towards the crowd. He boots still clunked about the stage as she walked forward to greet her opponent, face to face.

"Troja," she said, letting out a hand and going against traditions.

"Joan," she said happily, gratefully accepting the hand and shaking with her.

Both of them left the crowds quiet, as everyone knew well by now any contestant being nice to the other was just a feign.

Ah, some people are confused as to why this is the last day of the Tournament when there were so many at the building that allowed Non-Academic Tournament contestants a free night and food. Well, there were several tournaments throughout Vale. This is just the one that was the most popular at the moment.

The two quietly made their way to either side of the arena, ready to fight. The announcer made his way to his point on the stage. "Are you ready for the last fight?!" he got people's attention.

Obviously, he did, because he got a large and long

"And Troja Sunstone!" he bellowed as Troja walked through. Her equal smile showing tins of red as she stepped out onto the stage. Her leather vest showed deeply in contrast to her yellow-orange shining golden tee that she wore out towards the crowd. He boots still clunked about the stage as she walked forward to greet her opponent, face to face.

"Troja," she said, letting out a hand and going against traditions.

"Joan," she said happily, gratefully accepting the hand and shaking with her.

Both of them left the crowds quiet, as everyone knew well by now any contestant being nice to the other was just a feign.

Ah, some people are confused as to why this is the last day of the Tournament when there were so many at the building that allowed Non-Academic Tournament contestants a free night and food. Well, there were several tournaments throughout Vale. This is just the one that was the most popular at the moment.

The two quietly made their way to either side of the arena, ready to fight. The announcer made his way to his point on the stage. "Are you ready for the last fight?!" he got people's attention.

Obviously, he did, because he got a large and long _Yes! _from the crowd.

"Let's see these two rip up the stage, shall we?" he asked as they repeated the last thing they yelled. He would come soon to regret that decision as it gave both girls ideas. "And now...begin!" he commanded.

And they did so, both girls charging the other at quick speeds, eager to get this fight done and move on with their lives, specifically to Beacon Academy. Sure, it was three months away, that did not mean they didn't have anything not to do during Summer.

Troja had fired an Explosive Round behind her, giving her a boost forward from the oncoming explosion. Joan simply used her Semblance and planted her feet largely on the ground before sprinting forward, crushing the ground beneath where her feet had previously been.

Blue Mortem was ripped out at the last second, slamming and interlocking with Cleaver, holding tightly against Troja. "I'm not losing this..." Troja strained, letting out a whimper at the power behind the block of Joan's.

"Yeah?" Joan retorted, the first to sweat and to allow a droplet of it to fall on her sword. The droplet sizzled into the air instantly. "Well, neither am I!"

As she yelled 'I,' she pushed off and staggered Troja, leaving her off balance and Joan charged, going in rapier-style a little. She readied Blue Mortem to where he right hand was behind the left of her face, right shoulder and sword in front and facing Troja. As she charged, she let out little bursts of jousts to attack Troja, and she also accomplished Agamem's plan at the same time, giving Troja cuts across her arms (which was also a bad idea).

"Damn you!" Troja yelled, the two stilling the fight as Troja panted and held her right arm (sword arm). "Do you know how long it took me to get these arms smooth and silky?!" she cried.

"I don't know!" Joan yelled, letting out a short smirk that she put down quickly. She charged in, "But I don't care either!" she yelled, coming in sword-style, launching a diagonal strike from above.

_CLANG!_

went the two swords as Troja barely blocked, being pushed back unfortunately. "N-no..." she whimpered, then turned her fearing face into that of anger and malice. "I'm not losing..." she muttered, closing in with eyes overshadowed by her bangs.

"What?" Joan asked, squinting her eyes for a moment to try and see Troja's. Her eyes, once golden and gleaming, were now dull and nasty, giving off the impression of insanity.

"I'm not losing," Troja repeated, madly and most importantly, defiantly. Troja was gone in an instant, meeting up with a parry barely brought up by shielth from Joan. Joan's eyes widened at the amount of craziness Troja began to portray.

"What is wrong with you?" Joan asked, looking directly into the thin and dilated eyes of Troja's.

Troja _actually _tilted her head and looked away for a moment to think, still leaning into the strike and holding Joan down. "I don't know," she smiled, her teeth shined, she pushed off and staggered Joan. She didn't even charge her, Joan just looked off all wide-eyed at the insanity Troja displayed, watching her go absolutely insane. Joan took this as her chance and launched an attack, but as it made contact with her skin, nothing broke.

_"What?!"_

"You like my blood?" Troja asked as Joan watched black blood fall across her blade, as if tiny little hands were grabbing all over it and pulling it away. Joan yanked Blue Mortem away quickly.

"What are you?" Joan asked.

"What am I?" Troja asked herself, looking up and around as Joan thought up countless possibilities to defeat this girl who was unbreakable. She had been so caught up in thinking, she barely dodged the black spikes.

"This has _got _to be illegal!" Joan yelled, launching another attack to her chest, initiating a half-thought plan.

"Oh, it's fine," Troja said, tilting her head. "Natural black blood tends to be allowed," she smiled, looking around with sparkly stars in her eyes before continuing forward with Cleaver and shredding Joan's left jacket sleeve. The entire sleeve, that is.

Meanwhile...

* * *

"Whoa!" Rust yelled with the crowd as Joan's arm got cut off. "Where's her blood?!"

"Aren't you more concerned about her well being?" Terra asked, freaked about how her brother prioritized over blood gushing moments than someone's life.

"Of course I do!" he yelled. "But she seems fine! I'm wondering-oh, it's just her sleeve. Do you think Troja Sunstone is a bit insane, though?"

"Well," Terra started. "Depending on her response and _how _she just responded; yes, I think she's insane."

* * *

"That..." Joan started, stopping a little. This made Troja stop and tilt her head, confused at her reaction of her sleeve getting cut off. Troja's feet were spread into a quarter squat, her knees bent and pointed inward. Her arms were limp even with Cleaver. "...was my favorite shirt," Joan finished. Joan looked up slowly with a scowl, looking her directly in the eyes with anger and annoyance, and many other emotions she didn't feel like mentioning at the moment as they mixed with the first two, giving off the impression that she was literally _pissed off_.

Though that was the most obvious thing.

Troja's eyes went back to golden and gleaming and realized what just happened, showing that Troja had been doing something no one else knew about.

"Oh, shit..." she cursed.

Joan pulled her shield up to her chest, set up a middle stance and readied to bash Troja in the face (something she was profusely good at doing). She charged and did just so, sending Troja back a few feet like Lira earlier. But Lira lost. And Troja was Dustbent on winning and so help her God, she wasn't going to let up. Troja recovered quickly and blocked and attack from Joan which left her slightly opened from the parry.

Troja charged, the intent to win on her shoulders, her back, her running legs and most importantly on her mind. She didn't care if she got all battered up or beat up, she just needed the money.

Joan was obviously not going to let the girl get her way and retracted the shielth back into her way, parrying Cleaver. Blue Mortem's sword followed up and cut most of the braid out of Troja's hair.

* * *

"That was a bad idea..." Terra sighed.

"Yeah, I would know."

Terra and Rust looked at each other knowingly, and she punched his shoulder.

"You know it was funny," she said.

"Not on my part," Rust deadpanned, but still smiled.

* * *

"You...You bi***!"

The two stopped and looked at the announcer box.

"What?" came the man on the microphone. "Children watch this, too!" he defended.

The two shrugged and continued forward, sending strike after strike before Troja stepped out of place once and slipped. Troja spurred forward and lost the grip on Cleaver. Cleaver clattered across the floor and reformed into a rifle.

Troja looked back in fear and saw Joan charging. Troja lunged forward across the floor and attempted to grab at it but her shoe was grabbed. "What are you doing-AHH!"

She was being dragged away from her weapon and her nails were dug into the floor, claw marks dragging in the process. "Whyyyy meeeE?!" she screeched.

"Because you're annoying!" Joan yelled. Troja then looked back and her chance spurred forward. She pushed off the floor quickly and gave her room to spin. Joan, surprised, caught on too late.

Troja twirled around, left foot still in a vice grip and it caused Joan to convulse in pain as her arm was bent the wrong way like Rust had lost to Lira. Troja chambered her leg to her chest before shooting it out and landing a strike square in the face of Joan. Joan let go at that moment before getting a face-shot and Troja was launched the appropriate distance.

Joan regained balance just as Troja made it to Cleaver.

Troja, still crawling forward, made it to Cleaver on time which was still in rifle mode. She came up around it and grabbed it in rifle positioning before aiming desperately.

Joan charged forward, shielth raised and ready to deflect the Explosive Round from the rifle.

Time slowed for the crowd.

The bullet exploded from the barrel, lighting the area around it briefly and glinting across the blue arcs across the steel shielth in front of it. The bullet surged through the air, whistling slightly, spinning and spinning and spurring towards its target. The Explosive Dust inside about to ignite across shielth like flint and tinder.

Time regained its speed.

The bullet landed and blew up on the shielth. Troja put down her gun which landed on the ground with a clank. She threw her head back and groaned. "Uggghhhh! That was longer than it should have-"

She was cut off by Joan.

"That is the _second _and _last _time my Blue Mortem will be disgraced."

* * *

"Go, Joan!" yelled John happily.

"Where is Joan?!" quipped Jillian d'Arcuze, the mother.

"She's on TV!" yelled John. "She's beating the crap out of Troja Sunstone, the heir to the Sunstone Joint-Stock Company!"

"The fourth most powerful company on the planet?!" she deadpanned, running over and looking at the screen. "Ian!" she called.

"Yes?!" he called from upstairs.

"Our only daughter is on TV in the Vytal Competition beating Troja Sunstone!"

"_The _Sunstone?" he called down quietly, not angrily.

"Yes."

"That's my girl!" he called, running downstairs and watching.

"She has my armor! And your sword and shielth!"

"At least she knows how to use it!" Ian retorted. "Yes!" he said. "Ooooh!" he went when Troja's hair got cut. "That'll be annoying. Girl's are annoying when their hair is cut off." He looked to Jillian knowingly.

She smacked him upside the head. "That was annoying."

"I know," Ian snickered.

"Quiet!" John yelled. "I wanna watch her!"

They smiled. "What about Militia?"

"You know?!"

* * *

"Oh, s***," she got bleeped out again. But she paid no mind as she was thrown across the arena from a fuming d'Arcuze. "Why did I even try?" she asked herself.

_SLAM!_

she went into the wall, cracking it at edges, cratering it in the middle.

* * *

"She's Crater Face Version Two!"

_SMACK!_

"OW!"

"That was _one time_, Jaune!"

* * *

"Owwwww..." Troja whined as she fell off slowly.

"It was supposed to hurt, you c***!"

"Damn!" Troja yelled, being bashed into the face and blocking with Cleaver at the last second. "I'm sorry!"

"Talk to the shielth!" Joan ordered, bashing her in the face again.

"Why do you like hitting people?!" Troja asked.

"Because they deserve it!" Joan answered, deepening her stance into a front stance. Crushing the floor beneath her right foot, she charged to Joan, disappearing in a plume of dark blue. It vanished as the winds finally caught up with her.

And like that, Troja was blocking at last second again, each time a _SHIING_ ringing out across the arena as sword slid across sword. A _CLANG_ every time sword landed on shield. And _BANG_ every time the shielth hit face.

They were then crossed by sword again. Troja struggling against Joan's strength and vice versa. "Damn it..." Troja seethed, refusing to lose.

Joan pressed harder, sticking out a tongue to the side in effort.

"I...I yield..." Troja muttered.

Joan asked, "What?" Not mocking.

"I yield! Do not make fun of my loss!" Troja yelled.

"I wasn't," Joan deadpanned with a sweat drop as she let go, causing Troja to go wide eyed and fell forward from all the force she was putting into it. "I actually hadn't heard you."

The crowd cheered as the announcer ran down the steps to the unexpected yield. Troja swiveled over on herself to sit down with a hand behind her to hold her up and the other hand holding up Cleaver. She pouted before pulling both of her arms to cross them across her chest. Realizing she needed the weight after the last second, she fell hard on her back.

Joan giggled at Troja's idiocy before turning to the man and letting him hold her hand up. "And the winner of the Vytal Competition is Joan d'Arcuze over Troja Sunstone!"

* * *

"Yes!" John, Jerry, Jerard, Jacob, Julian, Jedediah, Jin-June, Jillian and Ian d'Arcuze all yelled at the same time.

Let me give you a heads up on the d'Arcuzes by this small, untraditional chart.

Father: Ian d'Arcuze.

Mother: Jillian Nikos (formerly) d'Arcuze

21: Jedediah.

20: Jerry.

19: Jacob.

18: John.

17: Joan.

16: Jerard.

15: Julian.

14: Jin-June.

"I _told _you guys she would win it!" John yelled, holding out a hand, his father following in his wake.

The money flowed in like water over cliff.

"Seven hundred Lien!" John yelled happily with Ian.

"I guess she really did grow up," Jillian said.

"Yeah..." Jedediah, Jerry and Jacob said. Jerard, Julian and Jin-June just giggled at their emasculation.

"Remember the Corsa?" Jillian asked Ian somberly, but quietly enough so that the conversing seven sons they had weren't listening.

"Yes," he said. "I just hope that Beacon doesn't turn to ruins after he realizes there's a Sunstone in his school."

"Enough of this somber attitude," she slapped him lightly. "Anyone up for some cake for the celebration?!"

"Not from you," Jedediah said with a smile.

"And why not?" she crossed her arm and leaned into a hip.

"My friend, Jennifer, already has one planned. Whole neighborhood is meeting at the top of the hill in an hour. You can make a cake for it if you want, but there's already party supplies going up there."

"Deal!" she yelled, running to the kitchen.

"Can I-?" Ian tried.

"NO!" Jillian yelled. "Last time you were in the kitchen you nearly burned the house down!"

The rest snickered at their careless father.

"Oh, you know you wanted to burn the house down, too," he retorted, causing them to laugh.

**-= *End of Chapter 6* =-**

YES! I finally got this done! Between this and Alive (REMADE), I think I want to concentrate on them both. They're the main series of both accounts, so they're more important than SCoaTH and aDahV. You know what stories I'm talking about.

Now, as for this Arc, it's over. Next one is a three month time skip. Ready your anuses!

And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!


	7. First Days, First Impressions

**Season 1: Regenesis | Act 3: Getting Started**

OMG, I'M SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT, I WAS SO BUSY AND I KEPT ON MAKING UP IDEAS AND I WAS TRYING TO WRITE OUT CHAPTERS BUT GOT LAZY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RWBY or Red vs. Blue, that belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. I do, however, own any and all OCs as well as twisted plot/Canon.

Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!

**-= *First Days, First Impressions* =-**

It has been three months since the tournament, and with the beginning of September, the students have boarded the Dustships and continue on towards Beacon Academy.

Each and everyone with their own goals in mind to either become the best Hunter or just simply take Beacon Academy to become some guy selling hot dogs at a hot dog stand in the middle of the street with food inside that's actually ice cream instead of hot dogs stood in the Dustships soaring towards Beacon Academy at that cliff at a very slow rate.

With that aside, we see Rust closing in on the next cabin area, bored out of his mind and on his third lap. As he enters the room, on the opposite corner of the large expanse stormed Terra running in. "RUST ROSSO CORSA?!" she yelled, gathering little attention luckily.

"Huh?" he asked, looking over at her. "What's wrong, Terra?"

"Where have you been?!"

"Walking?"

"AROUND THE WHOLE DAMN SHIP?!"

"Yes," he said normally, continuing to walk.

"This place is huge," she said with a large intake of breath. "What lap are you on, then?"

"Three, going on four."

"Right, three…" she said, but after a moment of silence, she ran after him again, screeching- "THREE?!"

"Yup," he said nonchalantly.

"Do you have nothing better to do with your time?"

"If Ryuu was here, it'd be a lot less _boring_, I-"

All stopped for Rust as he looked on.

"Rust?" Terra asked, waving a hand in front of his face. "What's gotten into you?"

Looking ahead of herself, she gasped, but was quickly ignored.

"RYUU?!" Rust and Terra yelled.

"Rust?" Ryuu asked, the slender, cyan-haired Faunus with large cat ears jutting out of his hair like Rust asked.

"Sorry…" Rust apologized, getting his wits about himself once again. "But, seriously, aren't you supposed to be in Aether or something?"

It was true. Ryuu was going to the combat of Ethereal to qualify to Aether academy in Atlas. But now that he was here, Rust and Terra were highly confused.

"Yeah…" Ryuu mumbled, scratching the back of his head. "I was originally going to go there until I heard that Beacon was the way to go. I actually had come last year," he admitted. "But, I didn't get into a team, so, in the second semester, I got kicked out."

"Well, then," Rust said, beginning to walk past him, Ryuu soon joining them.

"Aren't you still supposed to be in Myst?" Ryuu asked.

"Well," Terra began to explain. "We got kicked out for putting a human in the hospital."

"Why would you do that?!" yelled Ryuu aloud, wondering what just happened to them that caused Rust to do such a thing. He knew that Rust had a hard time being in Mistral already due to all of the Faunus discrimination, since he had lived with him and their parents for several years until those fateful days.

"Meh," Rust shrugged his shoulders. "He decided to dis Mom and Dad, so…"

"You wanted to protect their honor…" finished Ryuu.

"Yeah," Rust sighed. "I'm not going to let some pothead call my father a loser who was a White Fang wannabe."

"Well, then," Ryuu said, punching Rust's shoulder lightly. "Thanks for taking him on for me. I don't know if my Mark could hold the Water Dragon within."

"Aye, that," Rust smiled.

As they walked along the ship, they remembered how they got them. After General Ironwood adopted them, they soon gained immense powers that strengthened their physical form. So, he relied on the old tactics that held them within.

A large, black tattoo of a Chinese dragon wound up his arm like a snake coiling around prey. Little splotches of black signified the dragon springing out of water, but this tattoo kept it within.

Rust had a similar tattoo, though it was underneath his leather gauntlet, and much, much smaller. Not much larger than the average doughnut was this circular gear with a greatsword in the center. This kept in an animal, vicious side that he himself feared and gave no restriction to gaining it from Ironwood.

"Where's dad?"

"You mean Ironwood?" asked Ryuu. Gaining a nod of confirmation from Rust, he sighed. "Said he can't show up to Beacon for a bit. He's at the Valen Council sticking his neck out for Ozpin. It's about the breach before the tournament."

"Oh, yeah," Rust said. "Terra and I read about it."

"Pfft, I was there," Ryuu chuckled a little before shivering a little. Rust knew when to reckon something when his older brother shivered to it. Earning one himself, Rust shook his head and looked on, noticing a familiar figure.

"Saffre!" he yelled, and she turned. The short girl with a frilly, purple t-shirt on with a pair of jeans turned quickly at the mentioning of her name. Her sapphire colored eyes met Rust's orange glow and Ryuu's cyan eyes and she smiled brightly.

"Rust! Ryuu!" she yelled in mirth, running from the small group formed about her, hugging them dearly. "Hello, Terra!" she said as she looked to her.

Terra smiled and joined in the small group hug, the two surrounding Saffre earlier joining them.

"Saffre?" called a voice.

"I've heard that voice someplace," Rust mumbled, turning towards the voice. "Hello, Regalia."

"Rust," she greeted.

"Hi, Rust, again!" came Joan, jumping into view. Rust pulled back a little, unaware of the three behind him doing as well.

"Hello, Joan," Rust greeted back. "That was...a not very nice thrashing back in the tournament."

"Sorry," she scratched her head. "Couldn't help it."

"You wouldn't believe it!" Regalia jumped in. "She used your tactic to defeat her opponent! It was hilarious!"

"Oh, really?" asked Ryuu. He sighed dramatically. "Seems you got yourself a girlfriend before I did, little bro."

"R-Ryuu!" Rust seethed.

Joan turned her head to the said with a noticeable red line forming beneath her eyes, Regalia and Saffre giggling like mad women. Only, Terra pouted. She may be his sister, but not by blood, dammit.

"What is going on over here?" rushed a voice from a distance, soon joining the group of six and turning it to seven instantly.

"Who are _you_?" asked Rust rather curtly, though none of the five chastised him due to not knowing who this was either and soon joining Rust in a make-shift hostile wall of bravado.

"My name is Mars Moonstone," he introduced himself. "Heir to the third most powerful Company on Remnant, the Moonstone Corporation."

"Oh," stepped forward Joan. "I've met your mother at one of the establishments."

"Oh, really?" he asked, shining his eyes at her.

"Your eyes are very silver," mentioned Terra, stepping in.

"That's creepy…" Mars mumbled, though only the Faunus in the room picked up on it.

"Sorry!" she yelled, soon returning to the group and hiding behind Ryuu in a flurry of green swaths in the air.

"It's quite alright," he waved it off. "What were you saying, ma'am?" he turned to Joan.

"Oh," she shook her head. "My name is Joan, don't have to call me that. Uh, I met your mother at one of the establishments."

"Oh, yes, the _Triarchy, _or whatever she called it. I was unaware of their existence until the day they came.

"Your parents don't tell you about stuff often?" Saffre questioned.

"Often? Yes."

Joan began to turn tints of green and blue, causing Ryuu and Terra to be confused the most, before she ran off into the deepest corner of the room in the craft before heaving her lunch up into the bin. After coughing for a bit, she turned around and upon noticing them laugh, she pouted lightly in irritation.

"Vomit Girl!" Ryuu dubbed her, though put a hand under chin and lifted his head for moment as everyone else laughed harder. "Actually, that's already given to someone similar," he noted. Everyone, knowing the name _Jaune Arc _well, looked on to Joan who cowered back a little.

"W-Why are you staring at me?"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…." they all hummed, thinking as hard as they could.

She still wore her signature white hoodie, magenta easily seen on in the inside. The silver, metal breastplate still only held over the top half of her figure, leather corset beneath it. She wore her shoulder guard with leather gauntlets that went from her fingertips to the edges of said shoulder guards. Normal jeans to boot with beat up sneakers.

"Nah," they all sounded.

"Say…" started Mars. "What's your last name?"

"d...d'Arcuze."

"PFFFFFTTTTT!" Ryuu yelled, spitting out a spray of grape soda all over Mars. "That's why I categorized you with the Arcs so well!"

They turned to a fuming Mars, who quickly quieted.

Glowing silver for but a moment, he was dry with stickiness.

"How'd you do that?" Rust asked.

"It's called Aura Manipulation," he said. "You can manipulate your Aura to rid of particular substances and therefore can expand on it temporarily. Aura normally grows along with your growth speed organally, but you can expand on it for a short while before you use it up, and it goes back to the original size. It is not good to use this regularly, as your Aura may or may not outgrow yourself. Which is highly danger-are you listening to me?!"

Sitting down and kicking back, the company sat on Sunday chairs, resting their feet on short tables.

"Yes," Ryuu said, leaning up. "We're just relaxing while we're listening."

"Have you absorbed any of this information?"

"Yes, very well, and I'm not lying," he said.

Mars narrowed his eyes at the company. "Where did you even get this stuff anyway-?"

Cut off, Professor Goodwitch showed up on the holoboards throughout the deck. Mars sighed and looked away for a moment, but upon returning to the area the company were in, it was empty and desolate as they strode slowly to one of the holoboards.

"Wait for me!"

"_Welcome, Students, to Beacon Academy, _she said. "_Here, you will learn to grow in your Aura, Strength, Size and how to fight Grimm regularly as an aspiring Huntsman or Huntress. Throughout your time here, Soon-to-be-Hunters, you will be taught and tasked with much more advanced techniques than last year's students took. Beacon Academy is becoming much more literate and stronger in every aspect in life, and we will make sure you shall do the same. Welcome, yet again, to Beacon Academy!"_

"Goodwitch, right?" Rust pointed at the holoboard, having Ryuu and Terra nodding.

Students all over the ship began to walk up to the windows, getting in a great view of the castle-like Beacon Academy. The large Statue of Joan d'Arc, famous for uniting the Faunus and Humans together and ending the Great War in greater need to hold back the Grimm. She was also the pinnacle of the split between Arc and d'Arcuze.

Originally, the statue was male and the man was named James Arc, though Joan was recently discovered not to be myth and considered better than her son.

"Well, then…" Ryuu motions toward Beacon. "Welcome to Beacon," he said rather unenthusiastically.

"..."

"What?"

"Why are you so…"

"Down?" Terra finished for Mars.

"Right."

"Uh," Ryuu scratched his head. "I already told you guys I was here last year and since I didn't get in a team, I was kicked out before second semester."

"Ohhhhhhhh…"

"It wasn't all that...educational?"

Oh, groan.

"Sorry, Yang influenced!"

"Who the hell is Yang?" asked Mars.

**-= *End of Chapter 7* =-**

I AM SO SORRY FOR PROLONGING THE WAIT! I ORIGINALLY STARTED WRITING THIS A LONG TIME AGO!

FORGIVE ME, MY READERS!

AND SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!

Anyways, welcome to the new act. Sorry about the previous chapters having so many errors. Especially the one between Troja and Joan, the repeat bit. I can't fix it. This site refuses to be nice to me. TT-TT

Anyways, I bid you farewell.

And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!


	8. Apologies

Dear Readers,

I regret to inform you all that this story will no longer be continuing. I have too many ideas to count and it is about as unable to be stopped like Noah's Flood, so I'm ending this. I will leave it up, however, because I do believe I can reboot it entirely. If I do, please return to take a look, and if it is of your interest yet again, please wait for the next chapters.

I have no schedule as of now to actually keep on track with each of my Fanfictions. To be honest, when working with my other accounts on Fanfiction and other things entirely, I have completely forgotten about this Fanfiction. I am really bad at this and despite working with it for so long, I'm still quite the amateur. Until I can learn how to keep track of my stories and _work on one at a time, _I am afraid I am still going to lose confidence in myself and refuse to write any more chapters as has been going on for the past few weeks. I've been blaming school thus far. **ahem**

Please accept the greatest of my apologies.

From, RustedFanfictions.

-And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfictions begin!


End file.
